Dragon Ball V: Remastered
by Dishon 3
Summary: In a Twist Of Fate, Vegeta goes to Earth with Goku. The events of DB, DBZ and Super change as a result in ways you'll never see coming. R & R!
1. Changing Fate

**Chapter 1**

King Vegeta was sitting in his throne room thinking about his decision to kill Paragus and his son Broly.

Paragus brought up a good point. Broly would be a great warrior to serve his son Vegeta when he became king, but a baby with a power level of 10,000 was just too dangerous. King Vegeta didn't want to take that chance.

Soon his musing was interrupted by his advisor storming into the throne room.

"Sir, We have just received word that Frieza's ship is hovering in our planet's atmosphere. We are awaiting your orders on how to proceed" Zorn said.

King Vegeta frowned as he tried to think about what Frieza could possibly want from him.

' _ **What is that tyrant doing here? He has already taken my heir from me, so what more could he want? Did he come to take Tarble as well? That can't be it, I doubt that he even knows of Tarble's existence, besides I sent him to a remote planet last year. So what is his purpose'**_ King Vegeta thought before standing up to address Zorn.

He didn't manage to speak though, because at that moment a bloodied and beaten Bardock came barreling into the room. He was quickly grabbed by some guards who restrained him and made him kneel in front of King Vegeta.

"Bardock? What's the meaning of this? No one can just barge in here unannounced like that and go unpunished" King Vegeta said angrily as he gathered energy in his palm to blast Bardock, but the words that came out of the man's mouth stopped him from doing so.

"FRIEZA HAS BETRAYED US" Bardock yelled making everyone in the room's eyes widen.

King Vegeta allowed the energy in his palm to dissipate as he looked at Bardock in contemplation. Bardock was a low class soldier that recklessly took on higher level missions with his team. King Vegeta knew that the man was many things, ruthless, prideful, idiotic, but he was not a liar. With that thought in mind; King Vegeta sat back down to hear what the man had to say, much to the surprise of Zorn and the guards.

Seeing that his King was willing to listen to him, Bardock began to tell him about everything that he's been through since leaving Planet Kanassa.

He told him about how the inhabitants of the planet could see the future and how one of them cursed him with the power, He told him about the Planet Meat ambush where his crew was killed and where they tried to kill him. When he was done with his story King Vegeta looked at Bardock with an eyebrow raised.

He could tell by the man's tone of voice and the emotion on his face that the story was true, and that meant that Frieza was likely hovering over their planet with the sole purpose of destroying it.

"It makes my King. It would certainly explain Frieza's unexpected visit here and the fact that most of our missions were canceled is certainly no coincidence. This could've been staged for weeks" Zorn said voicing his thoughts.

"How could you say that Zorn!? We've done nothing but serve Frieza faithfully he'd have no reason to destroy us" A guard yelled.

"Quiet you idiot, use your head. We Saiyans are rapidly growing in strength with every battle we participate in. Our army all have power levels that out class lower level Frieza soldiers and with our Oozaru forms some of us can fight evenly with the Ginyu Force" Zorn said.

Bardock was tired of being held by the guards so he powered up and threw them off of him. His power level took everyone by surprise including King Vegeta. Zorn saw Bardock's power level and quickly did some calculations in his head.

"Bardock you have a power level of 10,500. That means that your Oozaru form would put you at a power level of 105,000. If we combine that with the King and Prince's Oozaru forms which stand at 110,000 and 120,000 respectively and few high class warriors like General Nappa and I, who both have power levels over 60,000 in our Oozaru forms, we may be able to pose a serious threat to Frieza whose last known power reading scaled at 530,000" Zorn said with a little hope in his voice.

"If that's true then we have to attack now. Summon Prince Vegeta and General Nappa, make an artificial moon and we can charge his ship together" Bardock said with a determined expression.

"Unfortunately its not that simple. Frieza sent my son, General Nappa, and a low class Saiyan named Raditz on a mission weeks ago. I thought you would know that seeing that Raditz is your son" King Vegeta said.

Bardock flinched. He had no clue that Raditz was on a mission. He didn't even know how old he was! Bardock cursed his lack of attention when it came to his children.

"Then what do we do?" Bardock asked.

The room was quiet for a moment, before King Vegeta stood up from his throne. Everyone looked at him for guidance, but King Vegeta didn't see a way for them to make it out alive. They're only hope was to ensure the survival of the Saiyan Race through the children.

"We have to make sure a Saiyan lives to avenge our Race. Are there any scheduled launches for today?" King Vegeta asked.

A random Royal advisor checked his scouter for a moment before answering the King.

"The only scheduled launch today is for a child named Kakarot. He's 2 years old and he has a power level of 2. The Planet he has been assigned to is called Earth and it's inhabitants have an average power level of 8.3. It's Planet that has abundant life, low gravity and it is far out of the reaches of Frieza's empire" the advisor said.

"Good. I will immediately contact Vegeta and instruct him to head to this Planet Earth and search for this Kakarot. That way the remaining Saiyans will be together and hopefully one day avenge our demise" King Vegeta says as he clicked on his scouter to send the coordinates to Vegeta's pod.

' _ **Kakarot? Why does that name sound so familiar? Wait that's the name Gine gave our youngest child!'**_ Bardock thought with a smirk.

"King Vegeta, Kakarot is my youngest child and I assure you that together he and the prince will destroy Frieza" Bardock said. King Vegeta looked at Bardock for a moment before smirking back.

"So both Raditz and Kakarot are off world and are likely to survive our destruction, you have any more children that are off world? The more insurance we have the better I feel" King Vegeta said.

He knew that Tarble was most likely still alive and despite his disappointment at how weak Tarble is, he is still his son. He hoped that he lived to carry on the Royal bloodline just like Vegeta would.

Bardock paused for a moment. He was almost certain that he had another child because he can remember Gine being pregnant in between Raditz and Kakarot. He could vaguely remember a little boy that looked almost exactly like him and Kakarot. What was his name? Turnip? Gine was going to kill him for forgetting it again. Bardock suddenly remembered the name and answered King Vegeta.

"Yes I have another son, his name is Turles and he was sent to conquer a far away planet right after Kakarot was born 2 years ago" Bardock said. King Vegeta nodded.

"Good hopefully he'll find his way to the others in the future. They'll need all the help they can get" King Vegeta said as he linked his scouter to his eldest son's.

The line was dead for a few moments and King Vegeta was starting to get impatient, but just before he disconnected the frequency he heard his son's voice

"Hello?"

XxXxXx

"Hello?" Vegeta said into his scouter. He rarely ever received calls from his father, so when Vegeta noticed that his father connected their scouters he instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Vegeta leave the planet that you are on immediately and head to Earth. I have already placed the coordinates in your pod, so all you have to do is initiate the launch sequence" King Vegeta said

Vegeta was shocked. This was a mission that he'd received from Frieza himself and his father was telling him to abandon it. Where was the pride in that?

"Father why do you want me to leave this planet and head to Earth?" Vegeta asked curiously.

King Vegeta took a deep breath before he began to explain the situation to his son. He knew that this may be a little much for a 7 year kid to handle, but he had faith that his son would react rationally like a true prince would.

"Frieza has betrayed us. He is going to destroy the planet and he is hovering over us as we speak. You are to head to Earth and find a Saiyan child named Kakarot. You two are going to live there and train to get stronger. Do not destroy the inhabitants either, instead strive to make allies that will help you with your goal of destroying Frieza! Our pride as a race is on your shoulders" King Vegeta said.

Vegeta was speechless. He didn't know how to react to the news, but the thought of all the other Saiyans dying except him and Kakarot didn't really bother him as much as the fact that Frieza was the one was going to do it. He swore his allegiance to the Lizard and this is how he was repaying him!?

"Understood father. I will inform Raditz and Nappa that we will be leaving immediately" Vegeta said, but King Vegeta spoke up.

"NO. Nappa and Raditz can not go with you. They are your alibi for Frieza. They inform him that you died on that mission, so that he doesn't go looking for you. Inform them of where your going so that they can rendezvous with you later, but as for now they need to stay and complete that mission" King Vegeta ordered.

Vegeta nodded solemnly. Raditz was his only friend and he would want him to come with him, but he understood that it would seem suspicious if neither of the children showed up with Nappa after their planet was destroyed.

"Anything else Father?" Vegeta asked. The line was quiet for a moment before his father spoke again.

"This may very well be the last time we speak, so I want you to always remember one thing...I'm proud if you my son" King Vegeta said as he disconnected the line.

Vegeta's eyes widened at the words. He couldn't believe that his father actually said those words out loud to him. Only his mother had told him how much she loved him and how proud he made her, but his father never openly admitted it. The words made Vegeta tear up, but he quickly dismissed the tears as he made his way over to his comrades. Raditz immediately saw that something was wrong with the Prince, so he spoke up.

"What's wrong Prince Vegeta, you look like someone ate your food" The 10 year old joked trying to cheer his friend up. He was surprised when Vegeta ignored him and kept walking towards his pod.

"Wait where are you going? We haven't finished our mission yet" Raditz said attracting the attention of Nappa. Once Vegeta got to his pod he sighed and addressed his comrades.

"My father has just informed me that Frieza has betrayed us and plans on destroying our race. In order to one day get our Vengeance and restore our pride as a race, he has instructed me to head to Planet Earth to escape Frieza's clutches. There I will meet with a Saiyan child named Kakarot and together we will train and gain allies until we are strong enough to confront Frieza" Vegeta said.

Raditz and Nappa looked at the Prince in stunned silence for a moment before Raditz spoke up.

"Did you say Kakarot? That's my youngest brother! In that case you should let me come with you" Raditz said.

"Raditz-" Vegeta started, but he was interrupted by the long haired Saiyan.

"I know that I'm weak right now, but I can get stronger. I will not be a burden on this mission and I will help you defeat Frieza when the time comes" Raditz said.

Vegeta sympathized with his friend, but his father gave him his orders. He couldn't disobey his father's final directions to him.

"I'm sorry Raditz, but I was instructed that It'll just be me and Kakarot. You and Nappa were instructed to stay behind and tell Frieza that I was killed during this mission. That way he won't search for me. Rendezvous with me there if you ever get the chance to escape" Vegeta said as he got into his pod.

Nappa nodded his head in understanding, and Raditz' head went down for a moment, before he looked back at Vegeta with a determined expression.

"Understood Prince Vegeta, please look after my brother until I get there. I promise that I'll grow stronger and that the next time you see me, I'll be ready to give my all to help you avenge our people" Raditz said with a smirk.

Vegeta blinked at his friend before smirking back.

"Of course we'll be waiting... If you live that long low class" Vegeta said teasingly as he and Raditz laughed one last time.

Nappa looked at the two children with pride for a moment, before he laughed as well.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Get going Vegeta, me and the brat will keep Frieza off your tail. Make sure that you and Kakarot get stronger and one day we'll join you to check on your progress" Nappa said smirking at the Prince.

Vegeta looked at Raditz and Nappa one last time before nodding and closing the door to his pod. He pressed the launch button and soon he was rocketing off in the direction of Earth.

' _ **Father, I will not allow Frieza to get away with this. Kakarot and I will train and gather allies on this planet Earth. One day we will avenge our race... Or die trying'**_ Vegeta thought as the cryogenic sleep gas began to fill his pod.

Vegeta dozed off as he heard an explosion in the distance.

XxXxXx

King Vegeta, Bardock and a group of elite Saiyan warriors were in front of Frieza's spaceship fighting off hoards of low level Frieza soldiers.

They decided that if they were going to die anyway; they'd die in battle. That was the way of a true Saiyan.

"FRIEZA" Bardock shouted as he punched a hole through one of the soldiers chest, killing him.

"Come out and face us you scaly coward" King Vegeta said as he sent a wave of energy that vaporized a group of soldiers.

The rest of the Saiyans were overwhelmed by the numbers of the Frieza Force and soon only Bardock and King Vegeta remained. Both were wounded and bloodied, but they continued to fight strong.

It was at that moment, Frieza emerged from his ship. The two surviving Saiyans tensed as the tyrant glared at them.

"Defiance like this is the reason why I have to dispose of your entire money farm. I don't tolerate disobedience, you should know that better than anyone Vegeta" Frieza said.

"Tch don't act as if you weren't going to destroy us anyway. We noticed you in the atmosphere, we just decided to go out fighting" King Vegeta said frowning at Frieza.

"Hmm maybe you aren't the brainless monkeys I originally thought you were" Frieza said laughing.

Bardock snarled and channeled all of his remaining energy into his right hand.

"We've wasted our time following your twisted orders and schemes. It's time that this comes to an end" Bardock said.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself" King Vegeta said as he charged up as much energy as he could into his palms.

Frieza saw that the two Saiyans were charging their attacks, so he lifted his finger to initiate his own attack.

"This is for all the people we killed in your name you Bastard! HERE HAVE IT" Bardock shouted as he and King Vegeta fired their remaining energy at Frieza.

As it neared him the two attacks merged. Frieza began to chuckle to himself lowly, before he erupted into full blown laughter as he poured more energy into his finger. The orb of power eclipsed the combined might of the two Saiyans and absorbed their energy into it. Frieza pointed his finger towards the planet and the giant ball of power soared towards Planet Vegeta.

Bardock and King Vegeta could do nothing but look on in fear as the energy enveloped them and began to burn their skin. The orb continued towards the planet and dug into its core causing the planet to explode.

The maniacal laughing of Frieza drowned out the final screams of the two saiyans.

One screamed 'Kakarot'.

And the other, 'Vegeta'.

XxXxXx

Months after the destruction of Planet Vegeta; Vegeta landed on Earth.

His space spot opened and he looked around to check his surroundings. The planet had extremely low gravity and it had an abundance of wildlife. The blue sky was a sharp contrast to Planet Vegeta's red sky, but other than that Vegeta to admit that Earth reminded him of home.

' _ **Okay first things first. I must find Kakarot before anything else does. It would be terrible if a wild animal was to eat him'**_ Vegeta thought to himself as he clicked his scouter to locate the child's space pod. He smirked when he found it.

"It's only 45 miles away, I should be there in no time considering this pitiful gravity" Vegeta said to himself as he took off towards the pod's location.

When he arrived there he frowned at the empty pod. That wasn't totally unexpected. Kakarot was 2 and it was likely that he had simply wandered off somewhere. That thought made the Prince flinch.

Then he heard crying that could only belong to a Saiyan. He had yet to encounter a species with stronger lungs than his own.

He quickly followed the sound and was shocked to see Kakarot was being carried in a basket by an elderly man, and by the looks of it he wanted out. The man looked to be oblivious to the fact that Kakarot was almost out of the basket.

Vegeta looked on in horror as Kakarot fell out of the basket and into a large trench. While Vegeta was fairly certain that the fall wouldn't kill him, he didn't want to risk Kakarot having permanent brain damage, so he quickly flew down into the trench and caught Kakarot before he could hit anything.

When Vegeta floated back to the top of the gorge he was greeted by the grateful look of the earthling that was carrying Kakarot.

"Thank Kami for you young man, you saved my Grandson" the man said coming closer to them with a look of concern on his face, as he reached for Kakarot.

Vegeta gave the man a look of confusion but he allowed him to take Kakarot from him. That's when the man noticed his tail. His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh a tail! I see...you must be the boy's brother. I found him all alone in a weird space pod. Did you arrive here in one of those pods too?" The man asked with a smile on his face. Vegeta was uncomfortable because he wasn't used to such displays on his planet.

"Yes Kakarot there is my little brother. I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan you for taking care of him for me while I traveled. Mr..." Vegeta trialed off not knowing the man's name.

"I'm Gohan. I found Kakarot in the woods 3 weeks ago and became his adopted Grandfather. I gave him the Earth name Goku. I'm guessing you two aren't from this planet. Would you mind explaining what you're doing here? You haven't come to take over the planet have you?" Gohan said laughing at his joke. Vegeta wondered how the man would feel when he finds out that that was Kakarot's original purpose of being there.

Vegeta looked at Gohan for a while debating on whether or not he should trust the man. After assessing him for a moment Vegeta decided that the man held no ill will for him and Kakarot and genuinely seemed to want to know what was going on. Vegeta even got the impression that the old man would try his best to help them with their situation. With that thought in mind Vegeta told Gohan everything in hopes of finding his first ally.

Gohan listened to the Prince speak without interrupting him and when Vegeta finished his story Gohan looked at him in disbelief.

"So you're telling me that there's an evil emperor that destroyed your planet, and you're people, and that you were sent here by your father to train and gather allies in order to defeat him?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta nodded at the man who sighed and rubbed his head.

"That's a lot of responsibility to place on the shoulders of a 7 year old boy. Even if you are the prince of a warrior race" Gohan said.

"Age has nothing to do with my duty. I was the strongest saiyan on the planet before it blew up. I just surpassed my father in power on my 7th birthday" Vegeta said defiantly as if the age remark offended him. Gohan nodded not wanting to deal with a royal temper tantrum.

"Well then Vegeta, I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you and Goku get stronger. I also know some other warriors that will have no problems helping you guys out, but we should wait until Goku gets older before we visit them. Until that time comes I think it would beneficial for you two to train with me here. I have more than enough room for you two at my house" Gohan said.

Vegeta was surprised at the words that Gohan was saying. The man just met him that day and he was offering to train him and give him a place to stay. Either the man was incredibly nice, or incredibly foolish.

Vegeta clicked his scouter and was disappointed when the man's power level was only 100. He couldn't train with him without accidentally killing him, and Vegeta didn't want to kill the first person on this world to show him kindness.

"Thank you for offering to train us, but the gap in our powers is too wide. While you only have a power level of 100, I have a power level of 12,000. I could accidentally hurt you. Besides what can you possibly teach me? I'm an elite warrior from a warrior race" Vegeta asked. Gohan laughed before replying.

"You can always learn different moves and techniques everywhere you go; even from someone your physically superior too, and I've been around for a long time. I may just surprise you."

Vegeta thought the man's words over for a moment before nodding and accepting Gohan's offer to train him. Gohan smiled and took him and Kakarot back to his home on Mt. Paozu.

For the next 10 years Goku and Vegeta trained under Gohan with one goal in their heads.

Frieza must die.

 **TBC**

 **Hey everyone I've decided to rewrite my 1st Fanfic 'Dragon Ball V' in a better way. I've read the reviews on it and I'm certain that this one will be written better and in more detail. Kinda like how FMAB is better than FMA (My opinion don't kill me). I hope you all enjoy it. Please Read and Review : ) - Dishon 3**

 **Power Levels**

 **King Vegeta: 11,000**

 **Bardock: 10,500**

 **Zorn: 6,000**

 **Nappa: 6,500**

 **Raditz: 490**

 **Vegeta: 12,000**

 **Kakarot: 2**

 **Frieza: 530,000**

 **Saiyan Soldiers: 1,500-4,000 (They can't be that strong if Nappa is the General)**

 **Gohan (Powered Down)- 100**


	2. Bulma Briefs

**Chapter 2**

It was an ordinary day on Mount Paozu, with the animals all hiding as two figures clashed in a clearing.

" **KAMEHAMEHA"** a boy's voice said as a bright blue beam soared towards his brother while destroying everything in it's path.

His brother smirked at the attack but he didn't attempt to dodge the destructive blue beam. Instead he simply lifted his hand to block it.

The attack hit his hand and dispersed as it caused a large smoke cloud to consume the area, but laughter could be heard from the smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Vegeta, with a proud smirk on his face. The 17 year old Saiyan was glad that his little brother was finally able to master that technique and he made sure to let him know that.

"You've managed to master the 'Kamehameha' wave Kakarot; Good job" Vegeta congratulated the young saiyan with pride evident in his voice.

"Now that I've mastered it, I can't wait for you to teach me the Galick Gun. You promised me that you'd begin teaching it to me after I mastered Grandpa Gohan's technique" Goku said while jumping up and down with excitement.

Vegeta smirked at his brother's desire to learn new techniques. It was good to see that he enjoyed learning new things, but Vegeta knew that there were still things that Goku could learn from Gohan before he could teach him his techniques.

"Sorry Kakarot, but I think that you should master all of Gohan's techniques before attempting to learn my Galick Gun" Vegeta said.

Predictably, Goku began to pout. Vegeta had already known that he would, and now Vegeta had to prepare himself for the whining. As if reading his mind, Goku opened his mouth.

"Aww but Vegeta, Grandpa always takes forever to teach me new techniques, and he always starts with the basics for everyone of them. It's boring!" Goku whined. Vegeta sighed knowing that he'd have to explain this to Goku again.

"That's exactly why I can't teach you my technique yet. You need patience, and you need to have extreme mastery of the basics. You tend to breeze past them in order to learn a technique faster, but that's not how it always works" Vegeta said as he began his walk back towards the house.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's tail and followed right behind him still complaining about not being taught the Galick Gun. This was a daily routine for the two Saiyans. They'd train and then Goku would ask Vegeta to teach him his signature move.

Vegeta looked down at Goku with a smirk on his face. He may have been extremely annoying from time to time, and over eager, but Vegeta with satisfied with Goku as a younger sibling.

He put his hand on his hand and opened his mouth to say something, but the words died down when he saw a strange vehicle speeding towards them uncontrollably.

Vegeta quickly moved out of its path, but Goku didn't see it coming, so he took the full force of the hit. The look of shock that he had on his face and the small bump forming on his head made Vegeta begin to laugh.

"Vegeta! This monster just attacked me and the only thing that you do is laugh!? Don't you care about your younger brother?" Goku said while rubbing his head.

Still struggling to control his laughter, Vegeta helped Goku up and ruffled his hair as he answered his question.

"You always have to be aware of your surroundings no matter what Kakarot; never let your guard down."

Goku pouted and looked away before muttering something under his breath, but with his advanced hearing Vegeta heard what he said. His eyes widened at what he heard.

"What did you say Kakarot?" Vegeta asked not entirely sure he heard what he thought he did. Goku turned to Vegeta and repeated himself.

"I never have my guard up when I'm around because you're the strongest guy around, and I know that you'll always protect me no matter what" Goku said looking Vegeta in his eyes.

Goku's words stirred weird emotions in Vegeta who stared in shock at him, before he finally calmed down and smiled at him.

The moment between the two brothers ended, when a door on the vehicle opened and a blue haired girl got out. She looked around for a moment before her eyes locked with Goku's. She quickly got out of the vehicle and rushed towards them.

"Oh my Kami, I'm so sorry. I was just driving and then I lost control and I hit you. Are you okay?" The girl asked Goku.

Vegeta didn't hear a word that she had said. He couldn't help but think that the girl was beautiful and she seemed to be around his age. She was the first female that he's seen in 10 years, but he had never really payed attention to them before. Now that he was a teenager, however, he was painfully aware that he was attracted to this female. Either that, or his hormones are out of control.

Before Vegeta could decide which, Goku spoke up.

"Oh don't worry miss I'm fine, but how did you come out of that monster?" Goku asked with a confused frown on his face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. He quickly smacked the back of his head giving him a matching bruise to the one that the car gave him.

"Ouch Vegeta! Why did you do that?" Goku whined.

"Kakarot, that's a car. Gohan has already taught us about Earth vehicles, so you have no excuse to think that it is a monster" Vegeta said while crossing his arms.

Goku thought for a moment, before he laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. You're right Vegeta" Goku said with a bright smile.

The girl looked at the scene in confusion for a moment before her eyes landed on Vegeta. She blushed a little and gave him a small smile.

Vegeta noticed that the girl was looking at him so he coughed nervously and addressed her.

"Well introductions seem to be in order. We are the only surviving Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta. The little one here is Kakarot, but he was given the earthling name Goku from our adoptive grandfather Gohan, and I am Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans" Vegeta said smirking when he noticed how the girl's eyes widened when she heard the word 'Prince'.

"Saiyans huh? That's interesting. I can't say I was expecting to find more aliens after Jaco left, but I am Bulma Briefs. I am the Heiress to Capsule Corporation, the greatest technological company on the planet" Bulma said.

' _ **Did she say Capsule Corporation? Gohan has mentioned their company a few times and he said that it's owner is one of the smartest people on the planet... I wasn't expecting his daughter to be so attractive'**_ Vegeta thought to himself as his face gradually began to warm the longer he looked at Bulma.

Bulma had similar thoughts as her eyes roamed Vegeta's body.

' _ **He's tall, dark and handsome, and he's a prince to boot! He may be an alien with a tail, but that just adds to the attraction... Ooh Bulma you've hit the jackpot with this one! Maybe I should change my wish'**_ Bulma thought with a smile.

Goku looked back and forth between the two teenagers in confusion before he suddenly realized what was going on. Goku laughed evilly as he thought of the perfect time way to repay Vegeta for slapping him.

"I've never seen your face get so red Vegeta. I wonder what could be going through you're mind... I think that it's Bulma" Goku said causing both teenagers to blush deeper. Seeing this Goku bust out laughing.

Vegeta growled and sent a weak energy beam towards Goku who deflected it away with a smirk on his face. The beam was sent soaring towards Bulma, who screamed and ducked out of the way, causing the energy to crash into the car; destroying it beyond compare.

Vegeta and Goku both sweat dropped as Bulma looked at her totaled car. She turned back towards them with a look of fear, that was quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"Saiyans must be a race of destructive monkeys. Look what you did to my car!" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta's jaw dropped at the insult. He hadn't been called that in years and he instantly took offense to it, but Goku just tilted his head, obviously confused.

"What do you mean? How are we a race of destructive monkeys?" Goku asked while using his tail to scratch his head.

Both Bulma and Vegeta smacked their faces and decided to ignore his question. Vegeta then realized that they had no idea why she was here, so he decided the best way to find out was to ask.

"So Bulma, what brings you here? There is no civilization for miles and the only people leaving here are me, Kakarot and Gohan" Vegeta explained.

Bulma dug around in her bag for a moment before she pulled out a small orange orb with seven stars on it and showed it to Goku and Vegeta.

"This is a Dragon Ball. They're are seven of them in total and if you can gather all seven then you can summon a legendary Dragon that can grant any wish that you can think of" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at the orb with a mixture of shock and familiarity. Shock because of what Bulma just said it was capable of, and familiarity because he swore that he's seen it somewhere before.

"That looks just like the orange ball thing that Grandpa keeps in the shed. The only difference is that his only has four stars on it instead of seven" Goku said.

Bulma's blue eyes lit up in excitement and she jumped around happy.

"I knew there was one around here. Can I have it please?" Bulma begged.

"I don't know Bulma. That Dragon Ball is kind of important to the old man, and I doubt he'd just hand it over to you. Not only that, but if it really does what you're saying it does; what makes you think we'll hand it over? Why wouldn't we just take yours?" Vegeta asked with an eyebrow raised.

He was mostly teasing her, but the thought of making any wish was an interesting prospect. Taking the orb from her wouldn't be hard, but Vegeta knew that it would upset the girl, and for some odd reason he didn't want her upset.

Bulma's eyebrows creased as she thought over what Vegeta had said, but being the genius that she was, she came up with a way to get what she wanted. She gave Vegeta a sly smile as she advanced towards him.

Vegeta's eyes widened as she got closer and closer to him, only stopping when she was right in front of him. She placed a hand on his chest and smirked when she felt the Saiyan's heart beating rapidly in his chest.

She got up on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't do that to a beautiful young woman like me would you? If you let me have your Dragon Ball then I'll give you something that you want"

Vegeta's widened he heard her suggestive words, and when she pulled back her lips gently caressed his sensitive earlobe. Vegeta twitched, and almost gave in, but his pride wouldn't completely allow her words to persuade him.

"I am a Saiyan Prince, what makes you think that you have anything that I may want" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"You don't want to spend more time with me?" Bulma asked with a fake pout.

"Of course not!" Vegeta said as he turned his back on her so she wouldn't see his blush.

Bulma frowned as was about to say something when she felt something soft and furry wrap around her waist.

"Well it seems that your tail says otherwise" Bulma said with a wink.

Vegeta blushed even darker as he unraveled his tail from Bulma's waist muttering something about it being a traitor, causing both Bulma and Goku to laugh at the flustered prince.

"I don't think that I know what's going on, but I don't mind taking you to Gohan to ask if you can have the Dragon Ball" Goku said once he recovered from his laughter.

Bulma smiled brightly at Goku and gave him a tight hug. The action confused the Saiyan, but he didn't complain. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two but didn't dispute Goku's decision.

"Fine. Kakarot said that you can come, so I guess we can take you" Vegeta said looking at Bulma.

"Whatever you say. Lead the way handsome" Bulma said. Bulma laughed when she saw Vegeta's cheeks blushed a light shade of pink at being called handsome.

"Don't call me that!" Vegeta snapped trying to salvage his pride as he and Goku started to rise into the air.

Bulma looked at the two with a mixture of awe and jealousy as they hovered in the air in front of her. They looked confused as if they were expecting her to join them in the air. He suspicions were confirmed when Goku spoke up.

"What are you waiting for? It's faster to fly so hurry up and get up here" Goku said.

Vegeta looked at Bulma for a minute before he remembered that earthlings didn't know how to fly. Even martial artists like Gohan didn't naturally know how to fly, and Vegeta had to teach him.

"Ugh I forgot that most Earthlings don't know how to fly. Looks like one of us has to carry her there" Vegeta said.

Goku wouldn't mind carrying Bulma, but he knew that his brother would enjoy the task significantly more than he would, although he'd never admit it. He smirked when he came up with a brilliant idea that would leave Vegeta no choice but to carry Bulma.

"Well I'm going to the house to let Grandpa know we're coming" Goku said before taking off full speed towards Gohan's house before anyone could say anything.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He could've sworn that he saw a smirk on Goku's face right before he speeded away. He looked back at Bulma would was still looking at Goku's retreating form in amazement.

Vegeta shrugged and floated towards Bulma. When he was right in front of her he extending his hand and waited for Bulma to take it before floating higher and higher off the ground.

When they ascended above the clouds, Bulma looked down. She squeaked at how high they were and wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta making both teenagers blush.

Vegeta had to think about everything but Bulma's body being pressed tightly against his as he flew at a painfully slow speed towards Gohan's house.

XxXxXx

By the time Vegeta and Bulma arrived at Gohan's house; Gohan was already outside waiting for them with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello Vegeta, Goku is in the kitchen eating dinner. When he got here he told me that you'd be bringing a friend along, so do you mind introducing her?" Gohan asked as he looked at Bulma.

Before Vegeta or Bulma could answer Gohan's question; Goku took it upon himself to shout his answer from the kitchen.

"Her name is Bulma Briefs and she's... VEGETA'S MATE!"

Gohan looked at Vegeta and Bulma's red faces in disbelief. He couldn't believe the stubborn and arrogant prince became mates with the first female he saw, and the thought of it had Gohan speechless.

After he recovered from his blush, Vegeta growled and marched into the house with his aura blazing. Soon a loud banging could be heard accompanied by Goku's screams of pain.

Gohan laughed at his grandsons for a moment before turning back to Bulma.

"As you can see those boys are quite the handful" Gohan said laughing. Bulma couldn't help but agree.

"So what brings you out here Ms. Briefs? You're pretty far away from West City" Gohan asked

"Oh I'm here to collect these. Legend has it that if all seven are gathered together; a Dragon appears that can grant any wish" Bulma said showing Gohan the seven star Dragon Ball that she had in her pocket.

Gohan's eyes flashed in recognition before he walked to his shed in search for his. A moments later he returned to Bulma with the four star ball in his hand. Bulma smiled and reached for the orb, but Gohan moved his hand back quickly keeping it out of reach. Bulma was about to protest, but Gohan spoke up.

"If the legend is true and these do grant wishes then I want to know what you're planning on wishing for. I won't give this to you if you don't have good intentions" Gohan said.

Bulma thought about lying for a moment, but the look in Gohan's eyes made her want to tell him the truth, so that's what she did.

"Well when I first started my journey I was planning on wishing for the perfect boyfriend... but after meeting Goku and Vegeta; I think that I'm going to wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries" Bulma said.

Gohan laughed at the young girls silly wish, but decided that she didn't have any plans to use the wish for malevolent purposes. Besides if what Goku said was true, Vegeta would be upset if he didn't give the girl what she wanted, and Gohan did not have the time nor energy to deal with the temperamental prince.

He gave the orb to the girl, but then he realized something. There was no way that she found this place by chance.

"Wait how did you know that I had a Dragon Ball here?" Gohan asked.

Bulma smiled and pulled out a circular hand held device. She showed it Gohan before explaining what it was.

"This is a Dragon Ball Radar. It tells me where all the Dragon Balls are located on the planet. I made it myself" she said with pride.

Gohan was impressed at the girl's technological abilities, but she was the Capsule Corporation heiress, so he guessed that it was normal for her to develop amazing devices like that.

Then he noticed that she was alone. Gohan was almost sure that Bulma wasn't used to being outside of the city. He was afraid that during her journey people would try to take advantage of her. He was certain that searching for the Dragon Balls wasn't the safest activity, so he decided to give her added protection.

"Well I'm sure that its a long and dangerous journey. Would you like Goku and Vegeta to accompany you? I'm sure they won't mind, and it gives them the chance to travel the world" Gohan asked Bulma who thought for a moment before nodding.

"Nothing dangerous has happened yet, but this was my first stop. I'll also admit that I would love some company, as long as they don't try to steal the wish for themselves when the time comes" Bulma said remembering what Vegeta said earlier.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Ms. Briefs. I'm sure that they won't try anything like that" Gohan said with a laugh as he turned to call Goku and Vegeta.

Just as he was about to call them, Goku was sent flying out of the house crashing into a nearby tree. Vegeta walked out moments later with a smirk on his face as he rubbed his face.

Bulma looked at the two in surprise while Gohan simply smiled.

"You two are going to accompany Bulma here on her mission to collect the Dragon Balls. Your job is to keep her company and protect her from any dangers" Gohan said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Goku nodded in agreement once he recovered from Vegeta's attack. After Goku agreed, all heads turned to Vegeta who was still quiet. Noticing everyone's attention on him, Vegeta decided to answer.

"That's fine by me. This gives me the perfect opportunity to look for any worthy earthing warriors to add to my team" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

' _ **Not to mention that this also lets me spend more time with Bulma. The thought of that isn't unappealing'**_ Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk on his face, but what Goku said instantly wiped the smirk off of his face.

"Hey Vegeta, you forgot to say how happy that you are now that you'll be spending more time with Bulma" Goku teased the Prince making Gohan laugh and causing the two teenagers to blush. Vegeta glared at Goku who just stuck his tongue out in response.

' _ **Damn you Kakarot. You 3rd class clown. I'll teach you to make a mockery out of me'**_ Vegeta thought while he contemplated firing a Galick Gun at his little brother.

"Well its decided, also I'm banning the use of flight. It'll make the trip more enjoyable if you don't rush it by flying to the locations, so no flying unless you absolutely have to" Gohan said.

Bulma pouted at the rule, but Goku and Vegeta nodded in agreement, and after saying their goodbyes to Gohan; the three embarked on their journey to find the rest of the Dragon Balls.

 **TBC**

 **MorpheustheDream- I'm glad that you're still interested in reading it. Sorry for the long Hiatus**

 **Shadowman13- Wow thank you for such high praise! And yeah the Dragon Balls would be the easiest way for them to escape Frieza's grasp**

 **SifTheGreat- Thank you for continuing to read the story. I promise to finish this fic.**

 **Gokuu the Carrot (Guest)- Thank you for sticking with me and reading the Remastered version.**

 **DeepShadowJohn- Of course I'd read it! Thank you for review and your suggestion. I took your advice when writing this chapter. I hope that you like it**

 **Thank you for everyone who favorites and follows this story. Its good to know that so many people liked it before, so I hope that you'll like this one just as much. Please Read and Review- Dishon 3**


	3. A Perv and A Pig

**Chapter 3**

So far the hunt for the Dragon Balls has been relatively boring for Goku and Vegeta. The only thing they've had to do so far was protect Bulma from a Pterodactyl that tried to eat her.

The giant bird had thought that once it had got in the air it was safe, but Vegeta soon proved that it was a bad idea to attack Bulma. With one well placed energy blast, he knocked the bird out of the sky, and instead of Bulma being the bird's dinner; they ended up eating the fried Pterodactyl.

Currently they were walking down a random trial that Bulma said would lead to the nearest Dragon Ball, but after a few steps they came across a giant Bear with a sword harassing a turtle.

Vegeta laughed at the scene, but Goku and Bulma were worried for the turtle so they decided to swallow towards the bear to reason with him. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but followed them.

When the Bear noticed them coming he had a giant grin on his face, revealing his dangerously sharp teeth.

"It must be my lucky day, not only have I stumbled upon a turtle, but 3 humans have willingly walked towards me to be my dinner" he growled.

Vegeta frowned and Goku laughed, but neither had a chance to say anything as Bulma spoke to the Bear with a commanding tone of voice.

"Nobody here is going to be your dinner you idiot. Now I suggest you drop the turtle unless you wanna end up fried by Vegeta here" Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's arm to emphasize her point.

Vegeta looked at Bulma in surprise but didn't say anything, and Goku just laughed more.

"Is that so? Well in that case I've decided to eat your little boyfriend first. Turtles can't move very fast anyway" The Bear said dropping the Turtle to the ground and turning towards them with his sword pointing towards Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at the Bear and walked towards him before noticing the turtle on its back struggling to turn over.

"Kakarot get the turtle while I take care of this idiot" Vegeta ordered. Goku nodded and ran over to pick the turtle up.

"WATCH OUT VEGETA" Bulma shouted

Vegeta turned his attention back to the Bear who had tried to attack him while his head was turned. It was a pitifully slow attack, but he could see why its speed would concern Bulma. Vegeta shifted a little to the side causing the Bear to miss completely and lose his balance.

Vegeta phased out of sight and reappeared right in front of the Bear, who only had time to see Vegeta's smirk, before Vegeta punched him softly in the stomach knocking the Bear out cold.

Vegeta contemplated killing the Bear, but decided not too when he felt Bulma grab onto his arm. The Bear was completely unconscious and Vegeta didn't want to make a habit out of killing in front of Bulma.

"That was a close one, I thought he was going to slice you in half with his sword" Bulma said clinging to his arm. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, I can take fighters like that with my eyes closed, and both arms tied behind my back" Vegeta bragged. Bulma rolled her eyes but gave him a smile, making Vegeta feel uncomfortable.

Before he could say anything else, Goku spoke up while looking at the Turtle in his arms.

"So the Bear was planning to eat this Turtle? Is Turtle meat good?" Goku said eyeing the Turtle hungrily. Vegeta had to admit that he was curious as well, he never had Turtle meat either.

"No, no, no we Turtles are very disgusting and our meat is toxic" The Turtle said trying to convince them not to eat him.

Vegeta and Goku both looked at the Turtle for a moment, before deciding to believe him and shrugging their shoulders. Goku dropped the Turtle and walked away. Bulma looked at the two Saiyans in disbelief before she shook her head and addressed the Turtle.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Bulma asked.

"I was just trying to make my way back to the Sea when the Bear saw me and tried to eat me" the Turtle said.

"The Sea? That's at least another 2 miles away from here. Do you need help getting there?" Bulma asked.

"Thanks, but there's no way that I could burden you guys to do anything more for me then you've already done" The Turtle said shaking his head. He thought that they would feel sympathy for him and carry him to the Sea anyway, but he was proved wrong when Bulma shrugged.

"Okay boys lets go. We have a Dragon Ball to find" Bulma said walking away with Goku and Vegeta following her.

The Turtle looked at them in disbelief, before speaking up.

"Wait, I do want you to take me to the Sea, if you don't mind" the Turtle said. Bulma looked back at him with a frown on her face.

"Would you make up your mind? You just said you didn't want us to" Bulma said.

"I thought that you'd do it anyway, I wasn't expecting you guys to just walk away" the Turtle said. Vegeta scoffed.

"You earthlings are such a weird species. Your talking animals are truly idiotic. First the Pterodactyl thought that he could eat Bulma, then the Bear thought that he would be able to eat me, and now this Turtle thinks that we're supposed to feel sympathy for it" Vegeta said condescendingly.

"Maybe they're just confused Vegeta. They probably just don't know that they were meant to be food" Goku said trying to be helpful.

Bulma frowned at the two, but turned back to the Turtle.

"What do you get if we take you?" Bulma asked.

"You didn't ask for anything the first time you offered" The Turtle said complaining.

"Yeah, but that was before you made us turn around. Now tell me what we get, or I'll tell my friends that Turtle meat is actually edible" Bulma threatened. The Turtle gulped in fear.

"Fine. I'm sure that my Master would reward you for getting me to the Sea safely" The Turtle said.

Bulma liked the sound of that, so she turned to the two Saiyans who were still talking about how weird Earthlings were. Bulma's eye twitched before she spoke to them.

"Okay you two, we're taking the Turtle to the Sea. It's 2 miles away, so Goku is going to carry the Turtle and Vegeta is going to carry me" Bulma ordered.

"Okay Bulma" Goku said picking up the Turtle and placing him on his back.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta said as Bulma jumped on his back and held on tight.

"You heard me, so start walking" Bulma said with a smile on her face.

Vegeta was quiet for a moment as he felt Bulma's breasts on his back, but he soon regained his senses and growled.

"Woman if you don't get off me this second, I will blast you into oblivion" Vegeta said.

Unfortunately, Vegeta could tell that Bulma didn't believe a word that he said, and it didn't help that his treacherous tail had wrapped around Bulma to secure her there.

"Yeah, yeah Prince. I'll tell you what, if you carry me to the Sea, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek" Bulma whispered in his ear.

Vegeta blushed but didn't respond. Instead he just starting walking, ignoring Bulma's laughing.

XxXxXx

Bulma, Goku and Vegeta have been waiting on the Beach for a few hours. They led the Turtle to the sea and he had asked them to wait there so that he could get his master and comeback.

During their time waiting Goku and Vegeta decided to spar to past the time. The two gave Bulma quite the show as they fought an aerial battle that momentarily shook the Beach they were on.

Soon after the spar was over they could see a old man on the back of the turtle coming towards them. He eventually made it to the shore and addressed the three.

"So you are the three kids that helped my turtle escape certain death at the hands of a hungry bear. I offer you my gratitude" The old name said.

"Well the only ones who actually helped me were the two boys. The smaller boy carried me for 2 miles to the Sea, and the older one defeated the bear with a punch so fast that I couldn't even see it coming. The only thing the girl did was bark orders" the Turtle said making Bulma glare at him.

The man looked at the boys with contemplative look, before seeing their tails and realizing who they were. He quickly introduced himself.

"I am Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit. You two wouldn't happen to be the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta by any chance?" Roshi asked.

Both Goku and Vegeta nodded their heads as they remembered the stories about the man who trained Gohan. Roshi nodded to himself while stroking his beard, Goku and Vegeta were anxious to see what kind of wisdom their adoptive grandfather's master could give them.

"Figures that you were capable of saving my Turtle. Gohan told me about you two about 9 years ago and I'm willing to help you with your ambition, but what I really wanna know is..." Roshi trailed off.

Goku and Vegeta braced themselves for whatever Roshi would say next, but the man's next words completely change their opinion of him.

"...who is this beautiful young lady behind you?" He asked as the man's aura shift from serious to lustful in a matter of seconds.

Vegeta frowned and quickly positioned himself between Bulma and Roshi. He flared his aura slightly as he glared at the man, and Roshi stiffened at the scary amount of power the Saiyan possessed. Completely oblivious of the change of Vegeta's aura, Goku spoke up.

"That's Bulma, we're helping her search for the Dragon Balls, oh and she also might be Vegeta's girlfriend, but it's hard to tell for sure" Goku said giving Vegeta a funny look when he felt his power flare around him.

Roshi looked at Vegeta for a few more moments with a serious face before he burst out in laughter.

"I see, so someone's the jealous type huh? I understand, I wouldn't share either if I was dating someone that looked like that" Roshi said as he continued laughing.

Vegeta and Bulma both blushed at his words, but Vegeta stayed between Roshi and Bulma defiantly. He didn't trust him.

"Anyway I have to reward you for saving my turtle" Roshi said.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Goku was in front of the man begging him to train him, which didn't surprise Vegeta and amused Roshi.

"Of course. Come by my Island when this whole dragon ball business is over, and we'll begin training immediately" Roshi said causing a big smile to form on Goku's face.

As far as they knew, Roshi was the most powerful earthling, so naturally Goku would want to train with him. In all honesty Vegeta wanted to train with him as well, but before he could voice his desire to train, Bulma spoke up.

"May I have the thing that's hanging around your neck?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked at it and realized that Roshi had a Dragon Ball hanging from his chain.

"This old thing? It washed up on the Beach years ago. It probably doesn't even hold any real significance" Roshi said confused by the request.

"But it does. That's a Dragon Ball" Bulma said.

Roshi thought for a moment. Turtle had said that Goku and Vegeta were the only ones that helped him, so technically he was only required to give something to them two, but suddenly an idea flashed through his head and his eyes twinkled behind his sunglasses. Vegeta felt his aura turn lustful again.

"Okay then, I'll let you have this but you'll have to do something for me too" Roshi said wiggling his eyebrows.

Bulma nodded without thinking, determined to get the Dragon Ball by any means.

"I want you too... Let me see your panties" Roshi said with a lecherous smile.

Bulma's eyes went wide with shock and disgust while Vegeta looked murderous. Goku just scratched his head in confusion not understanding why the two teenagers were looking at Roshi like that.

Before Bulma could form any coherent thoughts, Vegeta marched towards Roshi and spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"You heard her Roshi, I want the Dragon Ball"

"But that's want Bulma wanted" Roshi said with a pout, but when he noticed the serious expression on Vegeta's face he sighed and took the chain from around his neck.

"Damn, foiled again" Roshi said as he gave the Dragon Ball to Vegeta who gave it to Bulma.

"Well now that that's settled, I'll be taking my leave. I'm sure I'll see you Saiyans again relatively soon, so goodbye for now" Roshi said as he hopped on the Turtle's back and they left the way they came.

Vegeta eyed the man until he was out of sight. He couldn't believe the amount of nerve the man had asking to see Bulma's panties. He had half the mind to blast him, well he did until he felt Bulma grab his arm.

"Thank you Vegeta" she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek making him freeze.

Goku busted out laughing at his flustered face, and Bulma chuckled a little too. It was obvious to her that Vegeta had never received affection like that and he didn't know how to respond.

Goku had never seen Vegeta so red before and it was all because of a female. Goku was thoroughly enjoying himself watching Vegeta blush. Vegeta noticed this, and growled as he turned his head away from Goku to hide his blush.

"It was nothing, I was going to ask for the Dragon Ball anyway" Vegeta said to Bulma, who was looking at him with shining bright blue eyes.

' _ **Maybe this trip will be beneficial for me after all'**_ Vegeta thought to himself as they left the Beach to head in the direction of the next Dragon Ball.

XxXxXx

"This way you guys" Bulma said marching towards a village with the Saiyans following closely behind her.

It's been a few days since their encounter with Roshi the Turtle Hermit and the Dragon Ball radar has led them to what seems to be an empty village.

"So Bulma, are you sure the Dragon Ball is here? This Village looks pretty empty" Vegeta said looking around with his eyebrow raised. He didn't want to say that he was doubting her invention, but their seemed to be no signs of life in the Village. He couldn't even sense anything.

Bulma ignored the question. Of course the Dragon Ball was here, the radar has never led her wrong before, and it wasn't leading her wrong now. She did make it after all.

' _ **Maybe it's in one of these deserted houses'**_ Bulma thought to herself as she looked around.

"Okay you two, make yourselves useful and check these houses for the the Dragon Ball" Bulma ordered.

Goku nodded and went to do as he was told, while Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked away with a vein popping in his forehead.

"I am a Prince! No human girl is going to order me around like I'm a servant or something" Vegeta sneered.

Bulma, seeing that he wasn't going to move, decided to change tactics to get what she wanted. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his arm. The action made Vegeta stiffen.

"Please Vegeta?" She said blue eyes shining in innocence.

Vegeta looked at her with red tinged cheeks before looking away.

' _ **I will not be so easily swayed into doing what the woman wants. I'm a Prince and I will be treated as such'**_ he thought stubbornly

Goku rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness as he opened the door to one of the closest houses.

He barely took two steps into the house before he sensed a presence with killing intent next to him.

He grabbed the axe that was aimed at his head and crushed it in his hand, while gathering energy in his other hand. He turning to dispose of his would be assailant, but before he could fire the beam he had readied in his left palm; the man, who just tried to take his head off, spoke in a panicked voice.

"Oh please don't kill me Oolong! I knew it wouldn't work, but I just couldn't let you come in and take my daughter from me without trying something!" The man said bowing and trying to hold in his tears obviously terrified.

Goku looked at the man in confusion and let the energy dissipate slowly. By that time Vegeta was at the door as well, because he felt Goku's energy spike suddenly.

"I'm not this Oolong person you spoke of, but I want you to tell me why you are so scared of him" Goku said to the man.

The man went on to explain how this shapeshifting monster has been terrorizing their village for months taking girls from their families, and making them his wives.

He also explained how no one knew his true form but he was incredibly strong and none of them were able to defeat him.

Both Goku and Vegeta got excited about finding someone who could shape shift. He could be very useful to them and his power was cool to Goku. It was cool to Vegeta too, but he would never admit it.

Bulma, on the other hand, was appalled by the monsters actions and didn't like the idea of the villagers living in fear.

She looked around at the villagers, who had all gathered at the door, and thought of a solution that would benefit everyone.

First, she took out one of her collected dragon balls and had Vegeta hold it in the air so that everyone could see it, as she spoke.

"Do any of you have anything that looks like this?" She asked the villagers.

An elderly woman, who had said that Oolong took her granddaughter, nodded and said that she did, but she said that it had been in her family for generations.

Bulma smiled at the woman kindly before addressing the villagers.

"We will get rid of Oolong for you and all we ask for in return is your Dragon Ball" she said pointing to the item she had in her hand. Everyone looked at the older woman for confirmation. She nodded in approval at the compromise.

"What do you mean 'we' don't you mean you'll make Kakarot and I do it" Vegeta said smugly.

Bulma and the Villagers just ignored him much to the annoyance of the Prince.

"How do you plan on doing that?" The man who attacked Goku asked.

Bulma smiled and explained her plan of having Goku dress up like a girl to trick Oolong. Both Goku and Vegeta stubbornly refused claiming that they have way to much pride to allow such a thing to happen.

Bulma pleaded with the Saiyans but they would not be swayed.

"Why don't you act as the bait for Oolong?" Vegeta asked trying to defend his little brother's pride.

"Are you serious!? What if he attacks me or kidnaps me?" Bulma asks incredulously. Vegeta scoffed at the question as if it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

"Like I'd let someone get away with harming you in any way. They'd surely die a slow and painful death if they dared hurt the woman I care about" he said dismissively before he realized the meaning of what he said.

Seeing the smirking faces of Goku and some of the male villagers, the smiles of the female villagers, and red face of Bulma; he quickly corrected himself to salvage his pride.

"What I mean is… You have nothing to worry about Bulma with us Saiyans here to protect you" Vegeta said referring to himself and Goku.

Bulma was still blushing as she thought over it for a minute and then agreed to Vegeta's plan reluctantly.

"Fine we'll go with your plans, mighty Prince" she said earning a smirk from Vegeta and a cheer from the villagers.

XxXxXx

A few hours later Bulma was standing in the center of the town with Vegeta, Goku and the villagers watching from inside the same house.

She was starting to wonder if this Oolong person would ever come, when a huge noise was heard and she stared in horror as a giant figure approached her.

"Hey you're not Pocawatha… But this a satisfying change" Oolong said smirking. Bulma couldn't respond because she was petrified of the huge red devil looking monster crouching in front of her.

Oolong looked confused at first before understanding why she had a look of fear and chuckled to himself.

"Oh I see. This form is a little scary huh? Well I'll change that" Oolong said smirking. After he said that, he transformed into a handsome man. Bulma had to admit that it was a much better alternative to the devil pig that he was before.

In fact, aside from Vegeta, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, but she still preferred Vegeta though.

"That's better right? Now let me take you to my house" Oolong said extending his hand towards Bulma.

Oolong grabbed her hand and tried to lead her out of the village when he suddenly felt her get taken out of his hand.

Confused and angered, he turned to come face to face with an annoyed Saiyan Prince. Who gave him a glare that nearly scared the transformation out of him.

"Who are you?" Oolong asked in a rage trying his best not to sound scared.

"I am the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and you must be Oolong" Vegeta said pushing Bulma behind him in a protective way.

"Sorry but this blue haired girl doesn't belong to you" he finished smirking at the shocked man.

Recovering from his shock, Oolong nodded his head before transforming into a giant bull and staring down at Vegeta.

"You messed with the wrong person 'Prince' now return my bride before I trample you" Oolong threatened blowing steam out of his nose, but he felt fear creep up his spine as Vegeta smirked with his mouth watering.

"Is this form supposed to be intimidating? You just look like a giant piece of meat to me" Vegeta said taking a step forward with his mouth still watering.

Oolong, Bulma and the villagers all took a step back in fear at the look of hunger in Vegeta's eyes. Goku bolted out of the house eyeing Oolong just as hungrily as Vegeta was.

"See we Saiyans have huge appetites so seeing a giant bull like you excites me" Goku said walking closer to Oolong who was stepping back in fear.

"Honestly Oolong I suggest you transform into something less appealing before you become my lunch" Vegeta said exposing his canines.

Oolong was genuinely afraid of the hungry looks he was getting from the two Saiyans. His transformation time was ticking and he didn't want to face these guys in his original form, then they'll really have his bacon.

Thinking quickly, he transformed into a rocket.

"I don't have time for this so long suckers" he said blasting off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Goku and Vegeta looked at Oolong fly away for a moment before Bulma yelled.

"Go get him so he can lead us to the girls."

Vegeta smirked at Goku who looked back seemingly upset that the giant bull got away.

"Let's play a game, whoever catches him first wins" Vegeta said taking off.

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start" Goku complained zooming after him.

The villagers stared at the two flying in amazement, before muttering something about their legend predicted that something like this will happen.

Oolong looked behind him and saw no one there. Laughing to himself, he turned back to look ahead of him only to run into the body of Vegeta.

"Well, well, look who I found" Vegeta said smirking at the look of terror that appeared on Oolong's face.

Before Oolong could turn to escape, Vegeta grabbed him.

"Let me go right now before I transform to a-a-a DRAGON!" Oolong stuttered trying to be threatening much to Vegeta's amusement.

"Go ahead and show me a Dragon" Vegeta said with eyes shining in anticipation of an challenge.

Instead of a mighty Dragon as promised, Oolong transformed into a pig.

Vegeta wasn't too surprised by that because he had smelled a pig scent rolling off Oolong since the beginning.

When Goku arrived, he found Vegeta carrying a dressed up pig.

"So I'm guessing this is Oolong's original form?" He asked.

Vegeta nodded as Goku came closer with a strange look in his eye. Vegeta knew this look well and moved Oolong away from Goku.

"Let me eat him" Goku said as Oolong shrieked in fear much to Vegeta's amusement.

"As much as I would like that Kakarot, this pig is needed alive for now and with his transforming power he might be a valuable asset to us in the fight with Frieza" Vegeta said.

Goku looked longingly at the pig before shrugging and flying back towards the village with Vegeta following holding Oolong's body.

Upon returning to the village, Oolong was forced to lead the villagers where he held to captive girls.

Turned out that the girls were living comfortably in Oolongs castle. Oolong apparently couldn't get them to do what he wanted them to do so he begged for their parents to take them back.

When the girls were safely returned to their families and the dragon ball was delivered to Bulma who squealed in excitement; With everything done, Vegeta turned to Oolong.

"Now that this is over you're coming with us" Vegeta said much to the disappointment of Bulma and excitement of Goku.

Oolong looked at Goku with a skeptical look and Goku returned the stare with hunger in his eyes.

"I refuse. That kid is after my bacon" Oolong said taking a few steps away from Goku while trembling in fear. Vegeta laughed at the pig's terror, before he got serious.

"I don't think you understand the situation meat. If you don't come with us then I'll just eat you now!" Vegeta said smirking showing his canines once again.

"Hey! That's not fair! You have to share Vegeta!" Goku said whining.

"What makes you think that?" The Prince asked his brother nonchalantly.

"I'm your little brother! You have to look out for me" Goku said matter of factly.

"You're 12 now Kakarot. You don't need me providing for you. I was conquering planets at half your age" Vegeta said dismissively.

At the mention of conquering planets, the fear in Oolong increase to the point where he peed his pants; at that point Bulma thought that it'd be best for her to take control of the situation.

Walking towards the group she grabbed Vegeta's arm and leaned into his shoulder before saying.

"Vegeta be nice" Vegeta looked at her in confusion.

"You want me to share with Kakarot? He didn't even catch him" Vegeta said in confusion.

Before Bulma could clarify what she meant, Goku shouted furiously.

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU CHEATED AND GOT A HEAD START!"

Vegeta smirked at his little brother who glared back at him before he crossed his arms and turned away in a very Vegeta-like manner.

"Ok enough you two" Bulma said defusing the situation.

"What I meant was neither of you will be eating Oolong" Bulma said causing both of the Saiyans to stare at her in shock.

"You don't decide that Bulma, I'm the one captured Oolong!" Vegeta said dismissively.

Bulma's face turned red before taking a gold pill and shoving it down Oolong's throat making him swallow it.

"There he's my prisoner now, so I decide what happens with him" she said smirking. Oolong looked at Bulma incredulously about to yell, but the look on her face when she looked at him made him swallow his words and shrivel up in fear.

"What makes you think that feeding him some type of gold pill makes him yours?" Vegeta asked with a laugh.

Bulma fumed and then smirked in order to mutter one word.

"Piggy"

Vegeta, Goku and Oolong were all confused at why Bulma said that but then Oolong's stomach started churning and Vegeta and Goku noticed the sharp change in the pig's demeanor.

Bulma kept saying piggy until Oolong could no longer take it and ran back into his palace. Vegeta and Goku both looked at each other in confusion before their sensitive noses caught the scent of something horrendous

"Oh what is that horrible smell?" Vegeta said grabbing his nose, contemplating whether or not he wanted to rip it off.

"It smells like a dead animal that we left outside for months" Goku said trying to keep his consciousness.

They both went on and on about the smell before a voice yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault! Your friend gave this diarrhea pill to me. I had no choice!" Oolong said as Bulma laughed at him. She then turned to the Saiyans.

"Now do you guys still want the stinking piggy that I can make go number 2 whenever I want" She asked them.

Goku shook his head no furiously while Vegeta turned his head scowling at the feeling of being out smarted.

"Well then if you two are finished then we can leave as soon as Oolong leaves the bathroom" Bulma said smirking earning a nod from Goku and a 'Hn' from Vegeta.

When Oolong left the bathroom the gang of 4 made their leave towards the next location of the dragon ball, all with different emotions.

A terrified Oolong.

A hungry Goku.

An annoyed Vegeta.

And a satisfied Bulma.

 **TBC**

 **DeepShadowJohn- Of course! I answer all my reviewers, especially the ones that try to help make the story better and I understand that, I don't like it either. I did it out of pure laziness**

 **Shadowj6480- Thank you.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta- Thank you for sticking around to read it!**

 **Biirdster (Guest)- Thank you for your review, I've fixed it, and I gave Vegeta a power level of 12,000 because its said that he surpassed his father as a child. He came to earth with a power level of 18,000.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Vegeta: 17,000**

 **Goku: 10,500**

 **Roshi: 139**

 **Oolong: 8**

 **Bulma: 1**


	4. Yamcha The Desert Bandit

**Chapter 4**

It's been a day since Oolong was taken prisoner by Bulma. The group was currently on their way to the location of the next Dragon Ball. It was in a place called 'Fire Mountain' and the Saiyans were excited to get there. Bulma and Oolong... not so much.

While they were following the Radar; they had somehow gotten caught in a desert. They've been walking in the heat for hours and by now the Saiyans were starving. Goku finally had enough and turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I know Grandpa said that we can't fly, but can't you let me fly away to get some food? I feel like I'm dying over here" Goku asked after his stomach growled for the umpteenth time.

Vegeta, although hungry, was not about to abandon his training for food. He had already broken the 'no flight' rule once when Bulma had told him to go after Oolong, and he didn't want to do it again. It felt like he was cheating.

"No Kakarot! We are only supposed to fly when it is absolutely necessary; and I'm sure that you can last without food long enough for us to get out this desert and find something. Stop whining and act like a true Saiyan" Vegeta said.

Oolong ignored the conversation between the two saiyans as he continued walking. He was beyond tired, and He was convinced that this was the most walking he's ever done in his life. He already hated the fact that they made him tag along on their journey. He had better things to do with his life, like finding wives that would spoil him.

He looked over to see Bulma suffering just as much as he was from the excessive walking, if not more so. The sight brought a satisfied smirk to his face and he opened his mouth to say something but before he could make fun of his captor; Vegeta ended his argument with Goku and stopped walking until Bulma was right next to him.

"You're so weak and its slowing us down. I'll just carry you, so you don't pass out from exhaustion. Just relax" Vegeta said as he picked Bulma up Bridal and began walking.

"Thanks Vegeta" Bulma said while she relaxed and snuggled into Vegeta's neck, and letting out a sigh of contentment.

Vegeta blushed, but the desert heat was already burning his skin so no one could tell. He scoffed lightly at Bulma, but let a small smirk reach his face as continued to walk with Bulma in his arms, seemingly unaffected by the extra weight.

Oolong looked at the two with Jealousy obvious in his features. He wished that he had someone that was willing to carry him when he was tired. Then he saw Goku walking by himself with a pout on his face.

Oolong then got an idea that he thought was brilliant. He mustered up all of his remaining energy to jog and catch up to Goku. When he reached the younger Saiyan he vocalized his supposedly 'Brilliant Idea' of his.

"Goku, if you carry me then I'll use the Dragon Balls to wish for a million zeni and I'll share it with you evenly" Oolong said while smiling to himself at his smarts.

Goku stopped walking and turned to look at Oolong with a smile on his face. At first, Oolong thought that Goku was going to agree to carry him, but that was before he noticed the gleam in his eyes.

"The Dragon Balls are Bulma's. I'm not going to betray her for money, and my grandpa told me not to let anything happen to her, or upset her. I'm pretty sure she'll be upset if someone stole her wish so I'll have to refuse your offer" Goku said.

Then his smile transformed into a sadistic smirk as he revealed his sharp canines making Oolong tense up in fear. Goku leaned closer to Oolong and whispered just loud enough for the pig to hear. He didn't want to risk Vegeta overhearing him.

"By the way Oolong, if you value the meat attached to your bones, you wouldn't be walking this close to me. Vegeta won't be able to stop me from eating you at this distance, and I'm incredibly hungry"

Oolong sweat dropped and gulped before finding another burst of energy and sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him towards Vegeta. Next to the older Saiyan seemed to be the safest place that he could be.

"Vegeta, I'll just stay up here with you and Bulma. I wouldn't want to fall behind you know?" Oolong said laughing while looking back at Goku, who simply laughed to himself.

Vegeta looked back at his brother and then at Oolong before catching on and laughing himself. It was obvious to him that Goku had warned Oolong that he would eat him, and while he probably meant it in a joking way; Vegeta knew that if Goku got any hungrier then he might actually attempt to attack Oolong. That was something that Vegeta couldn't allow. The ability to transform was just to useful to be wasted.

"Yeah that was probably the smartest thing you could've done pig. I have much more restraint then Kakarot, and he might've actually ate you" he said before turning away to think.

Oolong let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that someone wasn't after his bacon. Vegeta finished thinking and continued speaking.

"But I'm hungry too and it's beginning to be unbearable, so let's stop here and take a break. Kakarot I want you to go get some food and bring it back to us. Don't take to long" Vegeta commanded.

Goku perked up considerably when he heard Vegeta's orders. Vegeta hasn't let him hunt by himself in a long time, and he was excited that he was allowed to do it.

"While Kakarot is gone, the rest of us will wait here" Vegeta said lightly laying the now sleeping Bulma in an area that was covered in shade, so that she can sleep peacefully.

"Ok Vegeta, I'll be back soon with lots of meat" Goku promised as he started to hover off the ground.

The statement caused Oolong to pale. He was hungry too, but he wasn't planning on becoming a cannibal.

"You can bring back any type of meat you want as long as it's not pork" he said shaking his head at the thought of eating one of his own kind.

Goku's face suddenly got serious. Oolong shrieked and ran to hide behind to Vegeta.

"I make no promises. I'll eat and bring back the first thing I'll find. Especially if it's a pig" the Saiyan boy said before zooming off leaving the Prince and the pig alone with the sleeping Bulma.

XxXxXx

"Let's hope that Kakarot really does get back soon, or I might do something that you'd regret Oolong" Vegeta said smirking at the terrified pig.

It was at that moment that Oolong decided that it would be in his best interest to stay as far away from Vegeta as possible until Goku got back with a different food source for the prince.

Then an unknown voice yelled out them, taking Vegeta's attention off of Oolong.

"Hey you two!"

Both Saiyan and Pig turned to see a long haired man a little bit taller than Vegeta standing a few feet away from them with a small blue cat floating a little bit behind him.

"Well now that you have our attention, what are you going to do? Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to say something?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man frowned at him, but began to talk nonetheless.

"My name is Yamcha and this is my desert. Don't worry I won't hurt you if you just hand over any capsules or valuable items you might have. I'll allow you to pass through peacefully" Yamcha said.

Oolong looked at the man with fear on his face for a moment before he looked at the familiar face of the blue cat. He smirked when he finally realized where he recognized that face from.

"And what if we refuse Yamcha and… Puar!?" Oolong said smirking.

The blue cat in question shrieked and hid behind Yamcha. Before yelling in the most annoying voice Vegeta had ever heard (Frieza being a close 2nd).

"It's Oolong! Yamcha, he used to bully me in Shapeshifting School. He never left me alone" Puar said doing his best to glare at Oolong, but it wasn't scaring anyone.

Yamcha frowned then smirked evilly at Oolong as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well my friend, it looks like you're about to get what's coming to you. Anyone who bullies my friend Puar and won't peacefully hand over their valuables die" Yamcha said while unsheathing his sword.

Yamcha rushed at Oolong faster than he could follow and swung his sword down at his head with the intent to kill him.

All Oolong could do was close his eyes in fear and wait for the cold steel to end his life, but before the sword got to Oolong; Vegeta rushed in between the two and grabbed the sword effectively halting its momentum.

"Sorry but I will not allow you to kill this pig. He's still pretty useful to me, and I haven't decided on whether or not I want to eat him yet" Vegeta said smirking at the visibly shocked Yamcha.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked trying to put more strength into the sword, but it wouldn't budge.

Vegeta laughed with superiority before easily breaking the sword in half, much to the shock of Yamcha and Puar, and the satisfaction of Oolong.

"I am Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans and I'm really irritable right now so I suggest you go back to where you came from before I have to kill you. I'm only going to give you 1 warning" the Prince said as he crossed his arms.

Yamcha frowned then jumped back to give himself a little separation from Vegeta. He didn't know if he believed the man was prince, but there was no denying that he was strong. He broke his sword in half with no effort, so Yamcha couldn't afford to hold back.

"You're a prince huh? Heh some Prince you are; you're going to die in this desert" Yamcha said charging at him.

He sent a punch at Vegeta's head that caught him right between his eyes causing Yamcha to smirk. Feeling a renewed since of confidence, he decided to taunt him.

"See, you're not so tough are you little prince?" Yamcha taunted with a laugh.

Vegeta opened his eyes and started to laugh along with Yamcha, making the Desert Bandits eyes widen in disbelief.

"You're weaker than Gohan was when we first got here 10 years ago and you dare insult me? Just how badly do you want to die" Vegeta asked as he removed Yamcha's fist from his face with a frown.

' _ **Gohan? Why does that name sound so familiar…? Wait! He couldn't be talking about the legendary martial arts master could he? This could be bad'**_ Yamcha thought in surprise.

"You've had your chance to run away, but now I'll have to kill you. I hope you're ready Yamcha" Vegeta said as he charged Yamcha.

He grabbed Yamcha's arm and quickly flipped him to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Yamcha breathed out in pain before he was hit in the face hard by the gloved fist of the Saiyan prince.

Yamcha had never felt so much pain in his life and he knew that if he took another blow like that he would be done for.

Vegeta sent another fist towards the downed man but he was pleasantly surprised when the bandit escaped his grasp and rolled out of the way of his attack just in the nick of time.

He turned his head to see the now standing Yamcha bend down into a stance he's never seen before. Vegeta decided that it must be some type of earthling technique.

 **"WOLF FANG FIST"** Yamcha shouted before charging at Vegeta.

Vegeta was thoroughly surprised. It seemed that concealing power levels was a technique that every earthling knew, not just Gohan and Roshi as he let himself believe.

Yamcha was sending a series of quick (by human standards) punches and kicks at him that, even though they couldn't hurt him, would've gave Gohan a run for his money a decade ago. Vegeta was actually impressed by the man.

' _ **Maybe with some training this human could be of some use to me and Kakarot after all'**_ Vegeta thought starting to smile at the prospect of gathering more warriors.

However, when Yamcha saw Vegeta begin to smile, he was beginning to get pissed. He felt like the Prince was playing with him, and he didn't like that at all.

He couldn't believe that his 'Wolf Fang Fist' wasn't even phasing the so called Prince. He was using his full power now and Vegeta didn't even look like he was trying hard. There wasn't even a single bead of sweat on him.

Vegeta was getting tired of the scratches that Yamcha was putting on his arms so he decided that it was time to end the fight.

Vegeta phased out of sight and landed a hard right hand into Yamcha's stomach. This knocked the air out of the bandit and also caused him to cough up some blood. It was clear to everyone watching who won this fight.

"Yamcha!" Puar screamed causing Vegeta to cover his ears in pain. He sent a glare towards the cat that made it instantly shut up.

This distraction gave Yamcha the chance he needed to recover and stand up. He then gave Vegeta a determined look. Vegeta was surprised to see that Yamcha was willing to keep fighting.

Vegeta decided that he was starting to like Yamcha. He showed heart and he didn't give up even though he was getting dominated by his opponent. Vegeta could use a man like that in his army when he went to attack Frieza.

It was at that moment that Vegeta decided that he wanted Yamcha to be a part of his crusade against Frieza.

Yamcha tried charged at him again with the 'Wolf Fang Fist' but Vegeta quickly punched him in his face knocking him back onto his back and putting an end to the fight.

"Look Bandit, we both know that you're not going to win this fight, so I've got a deal that we can make in order to both save your life and help mine" Vegeta said.

Hearing this, Yamcha looked up at Vegeta with a mix of confusion and anger. He couldn't believe that he was going to spare him, but Yamcha decided that it would be best to listen to what he had to say.

"Look, I am from a now nearly extinct race called the Saiyans. 10 years ago my home planet was destroyed by the evil tyrant Frieza…" Vegeta started watching Yamcha's eyes slowly widen in disbelief.

"…before planet was destroyed my father sent Kakarot and I to this planet to escape the explosion and raise an army in order to avenge our race" Vegeta finished.

Yamcha was shocked that there could be something out there stronger than the Saiyan that he just faced. He had been completely overwhelmed by Vegeta, so he didn't even want to imagine a fight against this Frieza person. Before the bandit could respond to what Vegeta had said; a large hammer slammed down on Vegeta's head hard. This caused the hammer to shriek in pain before it transformed back into Puar.

Vegeta, now thoroughly annoyed with the cat, turned around with an energy ball ready in his hand. He aimed it at the downed cat and he was about to fire it, but Yamcha yelled out.

"Wait! Please don't kill him!"

Vegeta didn't let the energy dissipate, but he turned his head towards Yamcha with an raised eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I? It attacked me, and it has the most annoying freaking voice that I've ever heard" he said with a frown. Puar and Yamcha both paled before Yamcha said.

"He's my best friend and he's been with me since I was abandoned. Besides he can be helpful against Frieza too."

At the word abandoned, Vegeta let the energy dissipate and decided to listen to Yamcha's explanation.

"How so?" Vegeta asked referring to how Puar could be useful.

"He can transform into anything he thinks off" the bandit responded.

Vegeta shook his head in disappointment. That was no longer a special skill to him.

"Sorry but I already have an animal that can do that" Vegeta said pointing to Oolong, who had been quiet the whole time.

"But my transformations last as long as I want them to, instead of 5 minutes like Oolong's" Puar said shocking Vegeta.

Turning to Oolong, Vegeta suddenly remembered how hungry he was.

"Really now? Well I guess that means that this pig's usefulness has expired. Now he can be my food" the Prince said stalking towards Oolong who was taking steady steps back in fear.

The feral aura radiating from Vegeta scared everyone present except Bulma, who had somehow slept through the entire confrontation.

' _ **Oh no my bacon'**_ Oolong thought in fear as Vegeta had him cornered.

At that moment Goku landed in between Vegeta and Oolong with the bodies of three dead deer.

"Hey Vegeta sorry for the wait! I had to eat there because I couldn't move without food in my stomach. Who are these two?" Goku said referring to the bloodied bandit and the floating blue cat.

"They are Yamcha and Puar; our newest recruits" Vegeta said walking towards his newly arrived food. Goku could introduce himself, Vegeta's main concern was getting the food into his stomach.

"My name is Kakarot but since you're an earthling you can call me Goku. I am Vegeta's little brother and I'm also a Saiyan but I've been told I'm more tolerable than Vegeta is" Goku said with a smile.

He then lowered his hand down to help Yamcha to his feet. Yamcha and Puar were surprised by the distinct difference in behavior between the two Saiyans. Yamcha smiled before accepting the hand. Goku helped the man up and shook his hand.

"Maybe all you Saiyans aren't too bad" Yamcha said brushing himself off.

"Vegeta's not that bad. You just caught him when he was hungry. I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill you" Goku said while laughing.

Yamcha just sweat dropped at the comment, but he jumped when he heard a feminine scream from nearby.

"What's that burning smell?!" Came a female voice from underneath the shaded area.

Yamcha froze when the blue haired beauty rose from the ground. He was deathly afraid of girls and this one was one of the most attractive ones he has ever seen. Yamcha was frozen and he didn't know what to do.

"Shut up Woman. I just cooked my food" Vegeta yelled back, taking a bite out of the burnt deer.

This caused Bulma to stomp over to Vegeta and sit down next to him. Then the two engaged into some meaningless squabble while Vegeta ate.

After seeing this Yamcha calmed down, and let out a sigh of relief.

 _ **At least she isn't after me**_ Yamcha thought with a smile.

"By the way Vegeta who are these two?" Bulma said referring to Yamcha and Puar.

"They will be joining us on the trip. They are our newest recruits and Yamcha is a warrior so now you have more protection" he answered.

Bulma looked at them for a moment before nodding and getting up declaring that they were leaving as soon as Vegeta was done eating.

Yamcha and Puar looked at the group of 2 Saiyans, a human and a shapeshifting pig before looking at each other and thinking the same exact thing.

' _ **What a strange group of people'**_

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Yamcha: 85**

 **Puar: 9**

 **Vegeta (Hungry): 16,000**

 **Goku (Hungry): 9,000**


	5. War At Fire Mountain

Chapter 5

After a couple days of being an accepted member of the group, Yamcha was starting to get used to the everyday antics of Vegeta, Goku and Bulma.

The Saiyans were both ticking time bombs ready to fight at a moment's notice over any and everything, whether it's big or small.

For example, shortly after his fight with Vegeta concluded; Goku and Vegeta started fighting too.

Yamcha wasn't completely sure what caused this brutal sparring match to happen but he remembered that before it started, he watched Goku sneak over and take a bite out of one of Vegeta's cooked deer

Other than that kind of scary and very amusing incident, the Saiyans have been acting very civil towards him and Puar.

They trained with him a few times and he could already feel the results. He has definitely gotten stronger in the past few days they spent traveling.

Oolong even apologized for the bullying he did to Puar during their time in Shapeshifting School.

Puar gladly accepted his apology and they often talked together during their traveling.

Bulma was an enigma to him. They spoke but she didn't seem to have any attraction towards him which seemed to ease Yamcha's nerves.

Yamcha had to admit that she was curing his overwhelming fear of girls, but he didn't understand how she was doing it.

He didn't know why but he was able to talk to her so comfortably without stumbling over his words or freezing up every three seconds; which is a completely new thing for him and he was grateful for that.

Bulma enjoyed Yamcha's company as well.

He was a tall and handsome (though Vegeta was much better) man and he is a Human.

Hanging around these Saiyan guys so often, Bulma forgot how a male of her own species was supposed to act and even though Yamcha is by no means a stereotypical human male; he was a breath of fresh air in comparison.

They were heading toward Fire Mountain to retrieve their sixth dragon ball but Yamcha had heard rumors about that mountain, and none of them were good.

"Hey guys…" He started gaining everyone's attention.

"Fire Mountain is home to the terrible Ox King!" Yamcha said much to the fear of Oolong and Puar.

Bulma had never heard the name 'Ox King' before but seeing the casual face of Goku and the bored expression from Vegeta, she wasn't all that worried about him.

"Yamcha you worry too much. We know all about the Ox King at Fire Mountain" Vegeta said much to the surprise of the bandit.

Yamcha was about to question the Prince on what he meant until Goku spoke up.

"That's Grandpa Gohan's old training partner back when he was learning under Master Roshi. He used to tell us stories about how training went" Goku started.

"At least the pitiful exercises that the old turtle hermit wanted to disguise as training. But from what I understand Ox King is weaker than Gohan, so even if he tries to attack us or something he'll regret his decision immediately" Vegeta said after Goku finished.

Yamcha blinked in amazement before laughing at his childish fear.

Of course Goku and Vegeta were stronger than the Ox King, there wasn't a person on this planet that could challenge them.

But suddenly Vegeta stopped moving followed shortly by Goku.

At the sudden stop of movement, the humans and the animals also stopped and looked to the Saiyans with the confusion clear on their faces.

Before any of them could question why they stopped moving, Vegeta looked to Goku.

"Do you feel that too Kakarot?" Vegeta asked looking towards the mountain.

Goku nodded before as he extended his senses to assess the situation more closely.

"There are four people fighting at the mountain and two of the power levels currently fighting are higher than Yamcha's" Goku said much to shock and frustration of the bandit.

"Well we can guess that one is the Ox King but who is the other one?" Yamcha asked.

"We don't know but we need to move and you're coming with us to take care of the other two lower power levels if they're hostile" Vegeta said before turning to Bulma.

"Take out one of your Capsule Cars and follow us with the pig and the cat. Kakarot, Yamcha and I are going ahead" Vegeta said.

Once Bulma nodded Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's arm and took off towards Fire Mountain with Goku following closely behind.

XxXxXx

When the three reached the mountain the scene they arrived at was shocking to say the least.

On one end the Ox King and a bald three eyed teenager were engaged in a fierce hand to hand battle though three eyed man clearly had the upper hand in the exchange.

And on the other end a little girl was firing energy beams from her helmet at a floating clown that was dodging all of them effortlessly.

"Give up Ox King! You can't defeat me, you're too old and too slow. The crane hermit will have your head!" The three eyed man said after knocking the Ox King down.

"Why is he doing this? What's the purpose of sending his students to attack me?" The Ox King asked as he rose to his feet once again.

The teen smirked before replying

"Master Shen has grown tired of Roshi and his pupils so he's on a mission to eliminate all of them!"

At the Ox Kings shocked face, the teen continued

"My name is Tienshinhan, the boy over there playing with your daughter is Chiaotzu and we were sent here to eliminate you. At this moment Master Tao should be disposing of Gohan and Master Shen went after Roshi himself" Tien finished with a smirk.

Ox King couldn't even respond to what the man had told him. He could only watch in fear as the teen pointed his finger at him in the signature crane hermit pose. Soon a yellow ball of energy could be seen coming from his fingertip causing Ox King to drop to his knees with obvious fear in his eyes.

"Now that you know why we attacked you, maybe you can accept your death more graciously. Now Die!" Tien said as he gathered more energy on his finger.

" **DODON RAY** " he screamed as the yellow beam soared towards the Ox King.

Tien's narrowed as he barely saw a figure zoom in front of the Ox King before the beam connected with his body. The collision created a cloud of smoke, but when the smoke cleared it revealed the form of the smirking Saiyan Prince, instead of a dead man.

"Sorry Triclops but I can't just sit back and allow you to kill Gohan's friend" he said much to the surprise of both Tien and the Ox King.

"How'd you survive that?" Tien asked frowning. He had by no means used his full power in the attack but he felt that it was substantial enough to kill any man save for Tao and his Master.

"Please I've been hit harder than that by my father's tail" Vegeta said laughing.

Tien was confused and was about to ask him what he meant until he saw the tail sticking out from his back.

"Who/ What are you?" He asked slowly

"I am the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and Gohan's oldest adopted grandson. Tell me what kind of Grandson would I be if I allowed his friend to be executed in front of my eyes?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms frowning.

Tien smirked at the Saiyan.

"Sorry Prince but this is one fight that you shouldn't have involved yourself in; now I'll have to take care of you as well" Tien said getting into his fighting stance.

Vegeta smirked and did the same, but as he was about to attack, Ox King grabbed his foot.

"Wait my daughter is over there fighting one of them too and he has strange powers" the Ox King said.

"Already taken care of" Vegeta said without looking at him.

"Alright well let me help you. Together we can surely take him down" Ox King suggested as he glared at the smirking Tien.

"Not necessary, just stay right there" the Prince responded.

Ox King wasn't sure if he was willing to allow Vegeta to fight by himself but due to his injuries he had no choice but to trust Vegeta.

"Okay sure I'm going to go check on Chi Chi" Ox King said running off leaving Vegeta and Tien staring at each other in anticipation.

XxXxXx

Chiaotzu was growing tired of the girl's annoying green beams being fired at him. He didn't really like hurting people but he was on a mission and he knew that he'd get beaten if he didn't follow his orders.

After hardening his resolve, he charged a bright yellow beam on his fingertips

" **DODON RAY"** a child's voice yelled as the yellow beam traveled towards the girl who screamed and closed her eyes.

" **KAMEHAMEHA"** another voice yelled.

The blue beam effortlessly overpowered the yellow one and sent it right back towards the floating figure who just barely managed to dodge it.

Goku stepped in front of Chi Chi protectively.

"You're not going to hurt her" he said glaring at Chiaotzu.

Chi Chi looked up at her savior. He was handsome boy with wild black hair and a tail, but even though that was weird to her, Chi Chi still believed that this boy was the cutest thing that she'd ever seen.

Chi Chi blushed and covered her face in embarrassment before thinking to herself **_'I'm going to marry him'_**

Chiaotzu righted himself and was about to fire another beam at the two but before he could he heard another battle cry.

" **WOLF FANG FIST"**

When he turned to investigate the noise, he was hit with a barrage of punches and kicks that rendered him unconscious.

Yamcha landed on the ground smirking.

Vegeta told him not to kill the boy so he didn't but it was a pride booster to know that he was useful in a fight with the Saiyans.

Goku, now that the threat was neutralized, turned and smiled at Chi Chi causing the girl's blush to deepen once more.

"Hi, my name is Kakarot but you can call me Goku. Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

She blushed again before covering her face and answering

"My name is Chi Chi and I'm fine. Thank you for saving me"

Goku smiled again but was then blindsided by what came next.

He looked down and saw that Chi Chi's arms were around him.

He froze because he didn't know what to do. But even though he was at a lost for what to do, his tail had a mind of its own as it wrapped around Chi Chi's waist causing the girl to blush deeper.

Goku himself couldn't stop the slight pink that dusted across his cheeks but he was confused as to what the feeling was supposed to mean. There was a weird churning in his stomach and even though he was hungry, he had a feeling that it wasn't because of that.

Goku looked over to Yamcha to see him smirking at him before he went to tie up Chiaotzu.

That was the moment when the Ox King arrived, he looked around with a panicked expression before his eyes finally caught sight of them.

He sent a warm smile at Chi Chi and Goku, surprising the Saiyan.

"Thank you for saving her" he said to Goku.

"No problem Ox King. Grandpa said to always protect girls" the Saiyan responded.

"What am I invisible? I'm the one that knocked this guy out" Yamcha mumbled to himself before shaking his head laughing before he heard a furious scream.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien screamed before charging quickly at Yamcha who got down into a fighting stance.

Before any contact could be made Vegeta fazed in front of Tien kicking him in his stomach and knocking him back.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I'm done with you Triclops. Your fight is with me and me alone, so focus on that unless you want your death to be quicker" he said smirking.

Tien was furious and panicked. He had to get to Chiaotzu as soon as possible, but he couldn't just ignore the clear threat Vegeta was to him.

He fired three quick Dodon Rays at the Prince who deflected all of them back at him with minimal difficulty.

Tien managed to dodge all of them and flew full speed at Vegeta who smirked and prepared himself.

The two exchanged blows and even though he was much much stronger than Tien, Tien's technique was near flawless.

Tien caught Vegeta off guard with low kick that knocked Vegeta off his feet before slamming an elbow into his sternum knocking Vegeta onto the ground.

If Vegeta was being honest with himself the blow stung. It stung his pride more than it did his body but nonetheless it stung.

The Prince recovered and levitated high looking to take the fight into the air to test his opponent's aerial ability.

As expected, Tien flew up and followed him eager to finish the fight as quickly as he could.

They flew above the clouds into the open sky where the sun was shining bright.

Goku followed to keep an eye on the fight, he wasn't worried about Vegeta losing, but he did want to see what kind of hidden techniques that three eyes had.

Tien charged at Vegeta again and the two exchanged blows. Now that Vegeta was aware of Tien's fighting technique, it was child's play for the prince to predict his moves and respond accordingly.

Tien was knocked back for the umpteenth time and was starting to get pissed. He had never felt so helpless in a fight and he was becoming desperate.

"That's it Vegeta! If you're really that strong then stay right there. I'm about to fire my ultimate technique at you" he said making a triangle shape with his hands.

Vegeta was curious about what technique Tien was talking about but nonetheless dropped out of his stance and waited. He figured that after he withstood whatever attack Tien planned on sending his way, the man would lose the will to fight.

Goku was also excited to see the technique Tien mentioned.

"Do hurry up three eyes. I'm starting to get bored of this fight" Vegeta mocked.

Though truthfully Vegeta was enjoying this fight because of the that Tien's fighting technique is on par if not better than his own. Though he'd never admit something like that out loud.

If he ever finds a way to get to his level of strength then he'd be the perfect training partner for Vegeta.

Veins formed on the top of Tien's head as he listened to the Saiyan's teases, but he remained focused on the task at hand.

His ultimate technique was almost charged then he wouldn't be able to mock him ever again. He smirked to himself, Vegeta's overconfidence will ultimately lead to his own downfall.

Vegeta saw a vicious yellow energy glowing in Tien's palms that had a great amount of power behind it. At least by human standards.

Before he could observe the energy behind the attack more, he heard Tien speak.

"It's done. Now almighty Prince stay right there if you're as strong as you say you are" Tien said

Vegeta smirked and spread his arms out ready to tank whatever Tien fired at him.

Tien scoffed, Vegeta wouldn't be so cocky after his attack incinerated him.

" **TRI-BEAM HA!"** Tien screamed as the massive amount of energy traveled toward Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked before yelling over Tien's scream

"BRING IT ON TRICLOPS. SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

The blast collided with the Prince.

From the ground Yamcha, Chi Chi, Ox King and the now awake Chiaotzu all saw the flash of light in the sky. Even Bulma, Oolong and Puar, who had just arrived, saw the magnificent light and wondered what had happened.

' ** _Please be safe Tien'_** Chiaotzu thought knowing what move Tien just used, and what the consequences were of using that move.

The smoke cleared leaving Vegeta floating there with his clothes partially torn and with scratches and burn all over his body but he was otherwise fine.

He looked up before smirking at Tien

"I'm genuinely impressed with that attack Tien. If you were to fire that same attack at someone like Gohan now he'd be in critical condition if not dead" Vegeta said

Tien was shocked that someone could survive his Tri-beam at all, but its not only the fact that he survived, it's the fact that he was completely uninjured.

He just hurt his own body more than he hurt Vegeta and he was quickly running out of options on how he would defeat Vegeta.

He looked at the sun before smirking to himself as he finally figured out how he could gain the upper hand in this conflict.

He quickly flew up higher putting his body in between the sun and the Saiyans who were still staring at him wondering what he was planning.

He put two hands on either side of his head and gathered some of his energy

" **SOLAR FLARE"** Tien yelled before a bright white light blinded the Saiyans.

"Vegeta I can't see" Goku said rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell did you do triclops? Vegeta said rubbing his eyes as well.

' ** _Good I got both of them'_** Tien thought as he flew past the Saiyans back down towards where Yamcha had tied Chiaotzu tied up.

' ** _I have to get Chiaotzu back and we have to escape. I have to train until I'm strong enough to take Vegeta on'_** **Tien thought as he picked up his speed.**

Yamcha noticed a battered and bruised Tien flying towards him and the others. He knew that the Saiyans weren't dead because that was impossible but somehow Tien found a way to temporarily take them out of commission.

Yamcha looked at the bruised Ox King and Chi Chi then looked at Bulma, Oolong and Puar and he knew he was the last line of defense.

"Hey, look just give Chiaotzu back and I won't have to kill you" Tien said trying to reason with Yamcha.

Yamcha scoffed before smirking at Tien getting into his fighting stance.

"Do you really believe I'll allow you to pass? The Saiyans aren't the only warriors in this group three eyes" Yamcha said.

Tien frowned before also getting into his fighting stance, he had to make this fight quick if he was going to escape before his technique wore off.

"Get him Yamcha!" Bulma, Oolong and Puar all said said cheering the Bandit on.

Yamcha charged at Tien and the two exchanged blows.

Tien was having trouble keeping up with Yamcha's movements. He knew that if he was at 100% then he would've been able to take care of Yamcha with no problem but the Tri-beam had injured his body more than he thought it had.

Yamcha was enjoying the fight. At this rate he might be able to take care of the injured Tien by himself.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach making him double over in pain before Tien elbowed him in the face knocking him down.

Yamcha got up stunned and tried to charge at Tien again before feeling the same pain in his stomach once again.

Tien capitalized and launched a furious attack on the bandit.

Yamcha coughed from the ground in pain holding his stomach.

Tien was charging a Dodon Ray at him ready to finish the other man off.

Bulma noticed Chiaotzu's hands pointing towards the downed Yamcha and easily put two and two together before turning to Puar.

"Turn into a hammer" she whispered to the cat.

Puar was confused but listened nonetheless transforming into a giant hammer.

Bulma grabbed Puar and hit Chiaotzu in the head with all her might rendering him unconscious once more.

The pain in Yamcha's stomach was suddenly lifted as he dodged the Dodon Ray and sped towards Tien.

' **WOLF FANG FIST'**

Yamcha sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Tien

Only a few connected as Tien dodged as many as he could but he had a fair amount of bruises and scratches on his arms and face after the attack.

Both Tien and Yamcha were wounded and tired but neither wavered as they were eager to defeat the other.

They both charged each other once again to engage in a melee battle.

Tien was forced on the defensive as Yamcha sent a kick to the side of head.

Tien recovered and sent a small Ki blast at Yamcha who flipped out of its way.

Before they continue their battle, Goku and Vegeta both landed between the humans, effectively ending the fight between Yamcha and Tien.

"I'll admit that was a resourceful technique but unfortunately you've made mad" Vegeta pointing towards Tien.

Tien was shaking in both anger and determination as he stared at Vegeta. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just give up. With no other options, he charged at the Saiyan Prince with all that he had.

Vegeta side stepped the attack and elbowed Tien's back sending him crashing hard towards the ground.

The Prince then stepped on Tien's back before pointing his hand towards him charging energy into his palm.

"Any last words triclops?" Vegeta said to the defeated man.

Tien shut his eyes tight and stayed quiet accepting his death. He had many things that he had wanted to accomplish but he could do nothing but embrace the fact that Vegeta was the superior warrior.

Vegeta fired the blast and an explosion was heard.

….

Tien opened his eyes to see the ground beside the right side of his head destroyed.

He looked up at Vegeta in surprise. He was positive that the Saiyan was about to end his life, but he sparred him. He was looking at Vegeta for an explanation.

Vegeta shrugged before putting his hand out for Tien to grab.

Tien looked the Saiyan skeptically before accepting the hand. Vegeta pulled Tien to his feet.

"I've decided that it would be too much of a waste to kill such a strong, determined human so you have two choices" Vegeta started.

Tien was listening closely, knowing that he didn't have much of a choice.

"Option 1: you willingly join my brother and I's army against the evil man that destroyed our home planet and renounce your loyalty to the crane that sent you on this suicide mission…" Tien's eyes widened at that

"…or Option 2: I hold you as a prisoner and you're forced help me anyway. Oh and I'll kill clown here" Vegeta finished.

Tien looked at the now awake Chiaotzu. Goku was next to him with a charged energy ball in his hands ready to be released on the order from Vegeta.

Tien weighed his options carefully before looking at everyone in attendance. Eventually his eyes landed on Yamcha's.

"I would join willingly if I was you Tien. You're strong and besides it's not that bad of a deal. Goku and Vegeta aren't bad if you get to know them" Yamcha said smiling at Tien.

Tien thought some more before walking up to the Ox King and Bowing low.

"Chiaotzu and I are sincerely sorry for invading the security of your home and attacking you. I hope you can forgive us" Tien said.

Ox King smiled before putting his massive hand on Tien's shoulder causing the teen to twitch slightly.

"It's okay. I know you were just following orders" Ox King said.

Tien looked up with a gleam in his eyes before smiling and walking back over to Vegeta.

"I'm going with option 1, besides I want to train with you and get as strong as I possibly can. I won't rest until I defeat you Vegeta" Tien said.

Vegeta smirked at Tien before nodding his head.

"I agree, you must get stronger than me if you want to keep up with Frieza" Vegeta said.

Goku let the energy dissipate before untying Chiaotzu and introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Kakarot but you can call me Goku. Sorry that I had to do that; I don't really like killing or nothing like that, but I get serious when it comes to Frieza" Goku said smiling warmly.

Chiaotzu blinked at the sudden change of his demeanor but smiled back.

Yamcha put a hand on Tien's shoulder and looked at him with a serious look before smirking at him.

"Welcome to the group Tien, it's nice having another human fighter in the group, besides we didn't get to finish our fight earlier" the bandit said.

Tien looked to the other teenager and smirked back nodding.

"Sure, anytime" Tien responded.

He was then approached by the teenage girl that hit Chiaotzu in the head with the hammer.

"Hi, I'm Bulma and I'm the leader of this group. Good to have you on board" she said shaking his hand.

Tien gave the girl a surprised look before he looked at Vegeta.

"Is she really our leader?" He whispered.

"No but I got tired of correcting her simpleminded claim, so just go along with it" the Prince responded.

"I heard that!" Bulma said causing both teenage boys to cringe.

Ox King cleared his throat before asking something that's been bothering him since he's seen them.

"So, what were you kids doing here in the first place?" He asked.

Bulma opened her mouth before anyone else had a chance to.

Showing Ox King a dragon ball she asked him

"Do you have one of these?"

Ox King looked at the ball and then thought over it.

"I think I do. It's in my castle up on the mountain" he said.

Bulma looked at the burning mountain before turning to Vegeta with a pleading look.

Vegeta saw the look and sighed knowing what she was asking of him.

"Fine. How do I put the flames out?" He asked the Ox King.

"Either the banzo fan from Master Roshi or by destroying the mountain but I don't know if the dragon ball will survive that" Ox King said.

"Well it's only one way to find out" Vegeta said smirking cupping his hands together.

Goku took a few steps back and after seeing him do it, everyone else ran back behind Goku, knowing that they wouldn't be able to survive an attack from Vegeta.

" **GALICK GUN"**

A bright purple beam formed in his palms and sent it towards the mountain completely obliterating it.

Ox King and Tien were astounded by the amount of raw power that the Prince had.

When the smoke cleared the rubble was searched and the dragon ball was eventually found.

"Woohoo only 1 more dragon ball needs to be found until my wish" Bulma said.

"Wish?" Tien said confused.

"We'll explain later" Vegeta replied.

The group was ready to leave and were saying their goodbyes to the Ox King and his daughter.

Chi Chi walked up to Goku.

"So, um do you think that you'll miss me when you're gone?" She asked covering her face.

"Of course I will! Do you think you'll miss me?" Goku replied causing Chi Chi to blush and nod her head

Chi Chi shyly wrapped her arms around Goku hugging him.

' ** _I don't know why she keeps doing this, but it feels nice… now I know how Vegeta feels when Bulma hugs him'_** Goku thought mimicking her actions while also wrapping his tail around her.

Bulma smiled at the two before turning to Vegeta.

"How come you don't hug me like that!?" She said with a fake pout.

Vegeta looked at Goku and Chi Chi before laughing at the scene.

"Because I'm a Prince and its undignified behavior to wrap your tail around someone else" He responded.

"Whatever Prince" Bulma said walking closer to Vegeta before holding his arm

Vegeta didn't know why she thought it was okay for her to touch him, but he decided that he was okay with it for now.

He looked at Tien, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Chiaotzu talking to each other before smirking and looking towards the sky.

' ** _I'm making more than just an army… I'm making friends'_** Vegeta thought as the group departed from Fire Mountain towards the location of the last dragon ball.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry for the wait everyone. I meant to have this out earlier but please continue to read & review! Bet you didn't see this twist coming ;-). Also let me know if you guys want a special chapter on Tao vs Gohan or Shen vs Roshi. Or just let me know if you'd prefer me to just say who won. Without further to do here are the power levels **

**Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta: 17,250**

 **Goku: 10,750**

 **Yamcha: 90**

 **Tien: 180**

 **(Tri-Beam): 280**

 **(After Tri-Beam): 80**

 **Chiaotzu: 50**

 **Ox King: 116**

 **Chi Chi: 7 (but her helmet beams make her dangerous and Chiaotzu wasn't trying to kill her)**


	6. Vegeta's Revelation

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta didn't know how to handle the revelation of him having actual friends. It was all such a surreal feeling for him.

Back on Planet Vegeta, kids his age didn't really like playing with him. It's not that he was interested in playing with them either since he was royalty, and thought them below him at the time, but because of this he had no experience with the concept of friendship at all.

Well that's not all together true, since he was once on a team with Raditz.

' ** _Somehow throughout our missions together, I found a way to tolerate Raditz enough to imagine myself actually befriending him. As for Nappa… I wouldn't go as far as calling us friends or anything close to it. If anything, he was just an under powered guardian'_** Vegeta thought to himself.

Now here he was 12 years later laughing along with Kakarot and a group of friends over a joke Yamcha made. Well he wasn't actually laughing, but the smirk on his face proved that he definitely found the joke funny just like the rest of the group did.

Vegeta had to admit this dragon ball journey was indeed a fruitful endeavor as it had lots of positive results so far.

He has met multiple warriors in the span of a couple of weeks and all of them have qualities about themselves that made them worth sparring. Granted Vegeta would've killed them if they didn't agree to help him in his crusade, but that was beside the point.

Yamcha is a little cocky at times but determined and he offers much needed comic relief when they travel. He is also very creative when it comes to new techniques, even though they often lacked in actual attack power.

Puar has a very intolerable voice but if Vegeta could manage to get past that and be honest with himself; Puar is a very nice cat. Though, he didn't ever think that he'd ever be able to tolerate her voice without flinching at the high-pitched screech.

Oolong is devious and looks very delicious but Vegeta resigned himself to the fact that he will never be able to eat the pig with Bulma watching over him. Besides that annoying fact, Vegeta admitted to himself that it was amusing to hear him complain at times.

Tien is a fierce, ruthless warrior that holds unwavering loyalty towards the group of friends, despite being one of the last additions to the team. It seemed to Vegeta that he's found his purpose and Vegeta knew that Tien is a vital ally to have in the future fight against Frieza; especially if he continues to get stronger.

Kakarot (Goku as the humans call him) is a weird example of a Saiyan. His attitude is much like his mother Gine's who was a kind and loving Saiyan who wasn't fit for battle. Vegeta vaguely wondered if Raditz and Turles inherited any of the softer traits from the kind woman as well. Aside from that he is a powerful warrior that Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to protect by any means necessary. Even if it costs him his life.

Bulma was smart, overconfident, irritating, sweet, tiring, conceited and beautiful… Vegeta would be kidding himself if he said that something wasn't there between them. He was resisting the urge to make a move since he noticed the connection but he's honestly got tired of fighting his feelings, especially when the woman made hers so blatantly obvious. He now embraced it with open arms.

Vegeta was confused by just how comfortable he was becoming with these new found 'friends of his' and he couldn't help, but wonder what their motives were for joining him.

"Vegeta" a voice said breaking him out of his musings.

Vegeta looked up to see the whole group that he was thinking about had turned to look at him with confused faces.

"What the matter? Why did we stop?" He asked.

"I don't know dude, you just kind of zoned out and wouldn't respond to anybody" Yamcha responded.

Vegeta stared at the former bandit in disbelief. There's no way that he could be telling the truth.

"Yeah we've been calling you for like 5 minutes. We were starting to think that something was wrong" Bulma said shocking the Prince even further.

' ** _Do I really trust these people that much!? To think I let my guard down completely… Its mind boggling'_** thought Vegeta in shock.

"Well even though you were zoned out, we all agreed to head to town so that Bulma could restock her capsules. She's running low and I'd rather not sleep outside if I don't have to" Tien said continuing to walk with Chiaotzu floating behind him.

Hearing this, the rest of the group followed as well except Vegeta, Goku and Bulma.

Goku looked at Vegeta in confusion at first but after a couple seconds his eyes widened before he smiled brightly.

"I get it and I feel the same way. Good to know you're finally deciding that opening up isn't such a bad idea. I'm definitely telling grandpa about this" Goku said before turning and following the others.

' ** _Damn it! Kakarot knows how to read me a little bit too well. He always picks the wrong times to start using his small excuse for a brain'_** Vegeta thought glaring at his brother's retreating figure.

"You don't normally space out like that… You're the most alert person in our group so what's going on" Bulma said causing Vegeta to look at her. Her straightforwardness was a trait that he admired about her, but in this situation it was being used against him.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something. No need to concern yourself with this girl" Vegeta said dismissively while turning away.

Bulma smiled sadly before grabbing the Prince's hand causing him to tense up.

"This all must be new to you, but they really are all your friends whether you want to believe it or not. And as for me…" Bulma paused before gathering all her courage and kissing the Saiyan full on the lips, shocking Vegeta and causing a deep red color to spread across his cheeks.

Before he could properly respond to the kiss, Bulma pulled away leaving a breathless Vegeta staring at her with wide eyes.

"… I'm pass the friendship stage with you and now you're **my** prince" she finished with her eyes still on the Prince.

Vegeta was taken back by her statement but he couldn't reply. He was transfixed by her deep blue pools that were mistakenly called eyes.

He could do nothing but nod dumbly causing Bulma's smile to widen.

"We should probably get going before the others find a way to get into trouble" Bulma said taking Vegeta's hand again.

He looked at their intertwined fingers before smirking in satisfaction. This felt right.

"Of course, what would they do without me" he said smugly.

Bulma rolled her eyes before pulling Vegeta's hand in an attempt to get him walking.

' **Blast! Bulma knows me a little too well too. She has broken down my barriers and infiltrated my thoughts! I should kill her… But I like her far too much to even begin to fathom an existence without her at this point'** Vegeta thought as he and Bulma walked hand in hand towards the rest of the group.

XxXxXx

When they caught up to the others, they looked around the area.

They had reached a little town in the Diablo Desert that seemed to be semi advanced as there was a Dino Cap store nearby, but it was still very old fashioned looking.

"Ok we're going to split up" Bulma announced to the group who gave her their attention since she was the 'leader' of the group.

"Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu and I are going to the Dino cap store and to the market to get food. Goku, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha fuel up the capsules that we have and try to stay out of trouble" she finished.

Goku pouted when he heard the assignments. He wanted to be with his brother, but more importantly he wanted to see what different types of food were in the market.

"Hey Bulma, why can't I go to the market too?" He asked earning a glare from Vegeta

"Because you'll try to eat all the food you clown. and I don't feel like trying to stop you at the moment" Vegeta responded simply while rolling his eyes.

Goku looked down still pouting for a moment before he laughed putting one hand behind his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that Vegeta. Whatever I'll just go fuel up then" Goku responded causing Bulma's eyes to widen.

"No, no, no don't touch my capsules. Last time you saw a car of mine you fired a beam at it and destroyed it" Bulma said.

This caused both of the Saiyans to laugh and the rest of the group to sweat drop imagining how Goku blew up Bulma's car.

"Fair enough then. I'll just be the bodyguard" Goku said simply.

"Glad to know that you agree Goku now everyone let's get going, we only have one more dragon ball to find and I'd prefer to have it sooner than later" Bulma said.

The group nodded to each other than parted ways to their different locations.

XxXxXx

With Vegeta's group, Vegeta and Tien were getting bored with watching Bulma look over the hundreds of capsule options available at the store.

Seeing that it will take some time before any decisions were made Vegeta looked over to Tien with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, lets go outside and train while we wait for the woman to make the decision on what toys she wants to purchase" the Prince said.

Tien looked at Bulma, who was still looking around the store with a determined look on her face, before nodding to himself.

"Sure, just hand to hand combat with no Ki involved? I might just be able to beat you" Tien said with the smirk.

Vegeta smirked backed at the three-eyed human before leading him outside.

When Chiaotzu tried to follow them, Tien sent him a mental message.

" ** _Chiaotzu you stay here and watch Bulma. Help her pay if she needs it too"_** Tien thought to Chiaotzu.

The pale boy stopped and pouted before nodding and staying behind as he was told. He really wanted to watch the sparring match, but he knew that Bulma needed to be watched just in case something was to happen.

Once the two warriors were outside, Vegeta paced 10 steps away from Tien and turned around getting into his stance.

Tien followed suit and soon they were just staring at one another. Both of them trying to find a weakness in the other's defenses before attacking.

Before any sparring could commence however, a loud bang was heard in the distance near where they knew Goku's group was.

Tien and Vegeta looked at each other in silent agreement before nodding and flying off in the direction of the noise.

By the time they arrived at the scene, Goku and Yamcha were there toying with some goons with rabbit ears on their heads.

"Who are these clowns supposed to be?" Vegeta said taking a step in front of the others causing the goons to notice him.

"Clowns!? How dare you! This is the mark of the rabbit gang ran by the strongest man on Earth, Monster Carrot" one of the goons shrieked aiming a gun at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the gun in mild interest before asking one of them.

"What is that device you have in your hand? Is that a primitive Ki-gun?"

The thugs looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't know what Ki is, but this is high tech weaponry. Here take a look for yourself!" The small round thug said firing a round at Vegeta.

It all went in slow motion for Vegeta. There was a small metal projectile that was fired from this 'gun' object. It wasn't traveling all that fast by his standards but he could see how it would be dangerous to the average weak humans.

Vegeta could hear Yamcha, Puar and Oolong scream in panic, while he was sure that Goku was just watching in curiosity. He watched as the object kept getting closer.

Before any contact could be made though, a hand caught the bullet.

"I think your little visual is over now get lost before I'll have to get rid of you" Tien said crushing the bullet in his hand.

At Tien's little display of strength the goons shrunk back in fear.

' ** _Cool!'_** Goku thought smiling.

' ** _Pft I could've done that'_** Yamcha thought with somewhat jealously with his arms crossed.

' ** _Aww look he's scared them'_** Vegeta thought with a smirk looking at the thugs scared, unbelieving faces.

"Alright then now that you understand that your pathetic excuse for a weapon is ineffective, how about you go get this Monster Carrot, so I can see how strong he really is?" Vegeta suggested.

The goons trembled and ran away screaming threats that they couldn't back up.

"Our boss will show you!" The tall one said.

"Yeah. You'll be sorry that you ever messed with us!" The other one finished.

Once they were gone Vegeta turned to Yamcha and Goku with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay so explain how this whole confrontation began because your little incident caused quite a scene" Vegeta said eyes flickering around to the villagers who had watched the previous events from the safety of their houses.

Yamcha and Goku looked at each other and nodded. Yamcha stepped forward and spoke

"Okay so this is how all this happened…"

XxXxXx

 **Flashback**

Goku and Yamcha were sparring outside of the gas station while Oolong and Puar were gassing the car up.

"Hah!" Yamcha said charging at Goku who was smirking at him.

Goku dodged the first couple of punches before deciding to throw a couple of restrained blows back at Yamcha to test the bandit's reaction time.

Yamcha was quickly put on the defensive. All of his instincts were in high gear trying to anticipate Goku's movements, and he was doing a good job, but he was clearly struggling to keep up with the young Saiyan.

Then Goku disappeared from sight. Yamcha was surveying the entire area for what seemed like an eternity before he felt a slight gust of wind next to him.

Trusting his instincts, he ducked down as fast as his body would let him, narrowly avoiding Goku's kick. Following up on his slight advantage; he reached up and grabbed Goku's tail before flipping the Saiyan over his head and slamming him into the ground momentarily knocking the breath out of the stunned Saiyan.

Goku flexed his tail and spun around sending the shocked and confused Yamcha flying through the air crashing into two unsuspecting people.

Goku walked over to the three downed humans and helped Yamcha out of the pile.

Yamcha thanked Goku before turning around towards the two people that had inadvertently broke his fall.

"Sorry for crashing into you guys like that, are you alright?" Yamcha said looking at the two people still on the ground.

Both of the thugs angrily sat up.

"You rotten children! We are not going to be embarrassed by the likes of you" the tall one said.

"Yeah! We are the great Rabbit Gang who run this town and you dare crash into us?" The shorter one said.

Goku and Yamcha looked at each other before laughing and going back to their sparring.

This angered the thugs so much that one pulled out a gun and shot at them to get their attention.

"Hey, you want to fight us!?" One thug asked angrily

Goku shrugged before saying "sure okay but don't be upset if you lose or get killed"

"Cocky little brat! We'll show you" charging at a smirking Yamcha and bored Goku.

 **End Flashback**

 **XxXxXx**

After hearing the story, Tien and Vegeta laughed at how a training accident escalated into a full on fight with people that weren't even involved in the initial training.

"Well at least they didn't have Ki guns like the ones the weaklings in Frieza's army had. Those would be relatively dangerous to the humans" Vegeta said mockingly because Yamcha and Tien to look at him with identical insulted faces.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to get stronger and knock your ego down a couple notches" Yamcha said crossing his arms with silent agreement from Tien.

"Well you're more than welcome to come try" Vegeta said as he laughed at the reactions of the humans with Goku by his side oblivious to the insult.

"Don't worry guys after training with us you should be able to hold your own easily" the younger Saiyan said encouragingly.

Tien and Yamcha both knew that the comment was meant to get their spirits up but hearing it was a blow to both of their prides. It also didn't help that a certain Saiyan Prince was still smirking mockingly at them.

"Vegeta, you're going to stop looking down on us humans" Tien said.

Intrigued by the statement Vegeta asked what he meant by this, however instead of Tien, Yamcha spoke.

"We are going to get stronger and when we do you aren't going to be acting so hi and mighty" the bandit said punching his hand.

Vegeta loved the spirit and sensed the aura of the two humans shift into a challenging state. Smirking at his luck he decided to egg them on further in hopes of getting them to charge him together.

"Well until that day arrives I am still superior, so bow to your prince" Vegeta stated matter of factly.

"Hey, do you want to go right now?" Yamcha challenged causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't I already beat you?" Vegeta said appearing bored which pissed Yamcha off even more.

But before anything else could happen the two thugs returned and fired their guns at the group and this time Goku jumped in front and caught all of the bullets.

"See boss this group isn't normal! Last time the bald one caught the bullet and now the kid!" One of the thugs said cowering behind his 'boss' without touching him.

Vegeta looked at an overgrown rabbit wearing sunglasses wondering how that could've been their boss and also wondering if he has any use of him.

"So, you are the group of kids that's causing my men all this trouble. I can't have you running around town, so I'll have to eat all of you" the rabbit said.

Yamcha looked at the overgrown rabbit in confusion before his eyes grew wide.

"Guys that bunny is Monster Carrot! Be careful and don't let him touch you. Anyone he touches instantly transforms into a carrot!" Yamcha screamed at the group.

"Oh, so you've heard of me? That's good know but unfortunately you 4 have attacked my crew and I'm hungry so time to eat" the rabbit said walking towards the group.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in interest. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to believe this information, but he had a way to find out.

Vegeta vanished from sight at a speed that only Goku could see and pushed one of the rabbit thugs with enough force to send him flying into monster carrot before returning back to his spot so that he wasn't seen.

"Boss watch out!" The thug said but it was far too late for them both as he collided into monster carrot and was instantly transformed into a carrot.

"Oh no!" The other thug screamed but monster carrot simply transformed the carrot back into a man.

"Thank you so much boss! I don't know what happened; I think the wind moved me. I thought you were going to eat me for sure" the man said with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up you idiot! I don't know how you ran into me, but make sure it doesn't happen again because next time I **will** eat you" Monster Carrot said causing the thug to shrink in fear and back away from his boss.

' ** _Interesting. Looks like there's some truth behind Yamcha's words. Okay then we have to handle this battle from a distance which suits me just fine'_** Vegeta thought to himself.

"Everyone fly and fight from a distance" Vegeta said flying into the air much to the surprise of Monster Carrot.

Goku and Tien followed Vegeta into the air and floated next to him.

' ** _Aw man I knew I should've asked to learn how to fly when I first met them. Now I feel powerless and left out'_** Yamcha thought with his arms crossed.

Vegeta looked to Goku and Tien and spoke.

"We're going to let loose a barrage of Ki blasts. We cannot afford to damage any buildings or kill anybody in the crossfire…"

' ** _So, the Saiyan cares about human life? That's actually nice of him"_** Tien thought with a smile before Vegeta continued.

"…Because Bulma would kill me if I allowed us too!"

' ** _Okay maybe he doesn't really care about human safety after all'_** Tien thought sweat dropping.

"Okay count the count of 3 fire. 1. 2. 3!" The three warriors then sent a flurry of Ki blasts towards Monster Carrot immediately incinerating the two goons. Monster Carrot himself was hopping from place to place doing his best to avoid death.

As he started to get tired he noticed that one of the Warriors wasn't in the air and wasn't paying attention to him as he was looking towards his comrades.

' ** _If I'm going down I'm taking one with me'_** Monster Carrot thought hopping towards an unsuspecting Yamcha while continuing to dodge the blasts to the best of his ability.

Vegeta noticed the shift in the Rabbits position before telling everyone to stop firing Ki blasts. His eyes widened in realization when he noticed that Yamcha was looking at them rather than Monster Carrot himself.

"Yamcha watch out!" The Prince yelled in panic but it was too late.

Monster Carrot made a long hop towards Yamcha, who looked at him in fear, only to be stopped in midair by a clown looking boy.

Yamcha was beside himself. **_'I wasn't paying attention and I was almost turned into a carrot'_**

"Thanks, Chiaotzu I owe you one" the bandit said seeing the arrival of Chiaotzu and Bulma.

The boy that still had his hands towards Monster Carrot smiled and nodded at the Bandits thanks. At that moment Goku, Tien and Vegeta all returned to the ground.

Vegeta turned to the rabbit with a sneer on his face and extended his hand towards him ready to do away with him before Goku yelled.

"WAIT! We don't have to kill him. He could be useful to us as well. Imagine Frieza as a carrot Vegeta! We could literally eat him"

Vegeta thought over his adopted brother's suggestion for a moment and looked at Monster Carrot's pleading look before shrugging and firing a Ki blast that finished the rabbit off.

"Sorry Kakarot but I'd rather end Frieza's existence at his full power and that rabbit almost killed one of our friends. I couldn't allow him to remain breathing... And I hate carrots" Vegeta said.

The group froze. None of them have ever heard Vegeta say the f-word out loud, not even Goku, and they couldn't do anything but stare at him with shocked faces.

This irritated the Prince who started walking away grabbing Bulma as he passed by her.

"Come on you idiots, we only have one more dragon ball to get let's get moving!" Vegeta said walking with Bulma who somehow managed to get the dragon ball radar out through her surprised state.

Goku looked at the others before smiling brightly.

"You guys managed to crack his shell! Congratulations you now have the strongest man on the planet willing to protect you with his life. Thanks for being his friends hopefully he'll get out of his grouchy persona now and relax more" Goku said before running to catch up with Vegeta and Bulma.

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other before smiling and then followed them with Chiaotzu, Puar and Oolong in tow.

As they are leaving the little town Vegeta was berating himself.

' ** _I can't believe I called them my friends out loud. But I do trust them'_** Vegeta thought before turning to look back at the group. He scanned everyone's face before looking at Bulma and Goku who both smiled at him before turning around thinking.

' ** _It's good to have friends'_**

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Monster Carrot: 20**

 **Thugs with guns: 5**

 **The rest are the same since last chapter**


	7. The Last Dragon Ball

**Chapter 7**

A few days passed as the crew traveled towards the location of the last Dragon ball.

Since the last battle against Boss Rabbit training has resumed with a new level of intensity as Yamcha has since learned how to fly. With no bystanders in the way of the fight while in the air; the humans were able to go all out in their sparring sessions against the Saiyans.

It didn't make the slightest difference with the overall outcome of the trainings, but it did help Yamcha and Tien progress quicker than they would have otherwise. Vegeta could see the progression that Tien and Yamcha have made even though it's only been a few days.

Ever since he's come to the revelation that he considered them as friends he's been training with them as intensely as he could without killing them. Though this greatly confused Tien and Yamcha, his logic was simple. The stronger they were when they faced Frieza, then the more likely they are to survive the battle.

Now that he made friends, he refused to lose his friends to the tyrant that plagued his life. The only other friend that Vegeta ever had in his life was Raditz, and Vegeta wasn't sure what became of him after he left him and Nappa on that planet. He remembered that Raditz promised to meet up with him one day but Vegeta really doubted the probability of that scenario if his friend returned to Frieza, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't hope that he was alright.

Cringing suddenly at the thought of his first friend; Vegeta stopped moving and whenever Vegeta stops, so does everyone else. Of course, Bulma was the first to question Vegeta's sudden stop.

"What's wrong Vegeta? I promise you we're almost there. We would've been there faster, but you insisted we walk to further you guys' training" Bulma asked confused.

Vegeta blinked and shrugged his shoulders as if to say nothing was wrong. Bulma and Goku didn't look too convinced by this display in the least. Even the humans, who were getting more accustomed to Vegeta's mannerisms, looked at him with unbelieving expressions.

Vegeta looked at the faces that everyone was giving him before scoffing and looking away.

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking about what this dragon is going to be like" Vegeta said not necessarily lying.

The thought had crossed his mind a few times since he first learned about the dragon balls.

Bulma, Tien and Yamcha nodded in understanding while Goku started jumping with excitement. He too had been eager to see the dragon and knowing that Vegeta was too gave him the excuse he needed to let out all his childish curiosity without reservation.

"What color do you think he'll be? Do you think he'll have giant wings that block out the sun? Ooh oh what if he has glowing red eyes!? That'd be so cool!" Goku said.

While Chiaotzu, Oolong and Puar joined Goku in his musings about the Dragon, the rest of the group laughed at the imagination of their younger members.

After a few more minutes of walking, a huge castle like structure began to appear in the distance.

"There it is guys! That's where the radar says that the last dragon ball is" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta smirked in satisfaction as the rest of the group cheered. Their long journey was almost at an end which meant there would be more time for training.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get this last dragon ball!" Vegeta said as the group cheered and walked towards the castle unaware of who was waiting for them there.

XxXxXx

 **Inside the Castle**

A blue elf like figure was wondering what to do about obtaining his dream of world conquest while looking at his security monitors. Emperor Pilaf watched as a group of kids were walking towards his castle in interest.

Due to his technology he knew that they were bringing him the dragon balls that he desperately desired but something about the tails on two of them and one of them having three eyes made the emperor feel uneasy.

He knew that he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he could sense the danger radiating from the group, especially the one with the flame like hair. He would have to take the upmost precaution when taking the dragon balls from them.

"Mai! Shu! Get in here. I'm going to need you for this operation to be successful" Pilaf said summoning his subordinates into the room. Mai appeared first. The 18-year-old spy had a surprisingly high amount of experience in espionage and was an irreplaceable asset in his kingdom. Shu came in not long after. He was ninja dog with such a smart mouth that the tiny Emperor has been in many humorous confrontations with the dog in their long history of working together.

"What can we do for you emperor Pilaf?" Mai asked with curiosity in her tone.

"Take a look. They have the other six dragon balls and they're coming straight for us! Also, two of them have tails and that worries me" Pilaf said moving aside so that Mai could look through the binoculars.

Mai saw a group of people walking towards the palace. She narrowed her eyes to properly get an assessment on each individual person. She went from person to person until her eyes landed on the man with long wild hair. He seemed to freeze and look in her direction which caused the spy the blush and back away from the binoculars.

"You should let them in, trap them in a room and then gas them. While they are out, take their dragon balls and make your wish before they wake up" Mai suggested.

Mai's suggestion had the emperor smiling and wondering why he hasn't thought of such an ingenious thing himself. Before he could thank Mai for the idea, Shu spoke up.

"Wait why don't we just kill them while they are unconscious from the knockout gas?" He said. Pilaf stared at Shu for about 10 seconds before running over and hitting him right over his head causing the dog to shriek in pain.

"What are you stupid! You want us to be labeled as murderers? That's a terrible idea. We're doing what Mai said and that's final now go get the preparations ready" Pilaf yelled causing Mai and Shu to rush off to follow the emperor's orders.

Once they were gone, Pilaf smiled to himself and thought of how close he was to finally achieve his goal of ruling the world. He got excited and began to laugh and screamed to the top of his lungs

"I'll rule the world!"

XxXxXx

 **Back with the Group**

They had just arrived at the front of the castle before both Goku and Vegeta's ears perked up when they heard a person exclaiming that they'll rule the world. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed.

The sudden laughing from the Saiyans had the rest of the group confused but before any of them could question why they were laughing, Vegeta spoke up.

"The owner of this castle knows we're here and he plans on taking the dragon balls from us to wish for world conquest" The earthlings were quiet before they too burst into laughter.

"He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with. Oh man world conquest, what a childish ambition" Yamcha said. Yamcha had the feeling that someone was watching him earlier, but he didn't say anything since he now knew the castle was populated. The owner was probably looking at him and his friends through the window or something.

"Well let's go entertain this man with the dream of world domination" Vegeta said lifting his hand up and gathering energy in his palms. Bulma immediately began to panic.

"Wait! If we just blow down the door won't they think we're hostile!?" Bulma said trying to talk some sense into Vegeta before he acted recklessly. Vegeta looked at Bulma for a second before Tien fired an energy ball at the door destroying it as well as half of the castle, revealing the ashen forms of a young woman and a ninja dog.

Vegeta let his energy dissipate before he and Goku laughed at Bulma's incredulous face. Then Bulma turned to the smirking three eyed man before yelling.

"WHAT WAS THAT TIEN!? WHAT IF YOU DESTROYED THE DRAGON BALL!"

"Obviously my blast didn't destroy the dragon ball Bulma. I put way less power into that Ki blast then Vegeta put into the beam that destroyed Fire Mountain and the dragon ball survived that so it's definitely still intact and these two will tell us where it is" Tien said calmly while pointing to the woman and dog who flinched in fear.

"He has a point and this way was much more effective then I imagined it would be" Vegeta said causing Bulma to cross her arms and look away muttering something about brutes under her breath.

Yamcha walked towards the two smoke covered figures and began to interrogate them, but something made him freeze causing the group to run to join Yamcha; but before they could reach him the woman grabbed him and pointed a gun to his head.

"Stay right where you are or the pretty boy dies" Mai exclaimed making the group stop in their tracks.

The physical contact made Yamcha nearly faint as he wasn't used to attractive girls holding him that close to their body. Shu shook out of his stupor and drew his sword before pointing it at Yamcha's midsection.

"Hand over the dragon balls now and quietly come with us. If you refuse, we won't hesitate to kill him" the dog said to the group with more confidence then he actually felt. Yamcha didn't even feel the severity of the situation he was in. All he could feel was the woman's body pressed against his own.

The contact was fogging his senses making him essentially useless to his friends. Vegeta looked at the scene with a pondering expression. He knew that the bullets that came out of the gun wouldn't be strong enough to hurt him or Goku, but he also knew that earthlings didn't have the tough skin the Saiyans had. At such a proximity he wasn't sure that he'd be quick enough to get there before she'd pull the trigger.

Vegeta wasn't too fond of the idea of losing another friend. Especially since he just accepted the fact that they were friends, but he needed a little more distance between the gun and Yamcha's head before he'd be comfortable enough to zoom in an attempt to save him.

"Bulma give them the dragon balls" Vegeta said quietly causing a frustrated look to appear on Bulma's face, but she didn't argue. She trusted Vegeta's judgment.

While Bulma was handing the dragon balls to Shu, Yamcha regained enough of his composure to turn and look at the woman behind him. The ash did little to hide her beautiful face from his view. He could see a sadness in her obsidian orbs like she didn't like what she was doing. As if sensing his eyes on her she looked back at him in curiosity. Yamcha flashed a smile causing her to blush and push the gun closer to his head. ' ** _That's a good sign, so maybe my fear of girls is premature if such a beautiful woman finds me attractive. SWEET!... maybe I can talk my way out of this situation'_** Yamcha thought.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered to Mai. Mai couldn't believe the nerve of this man. First, he smiled at her and now he's trying to start a conversation with her as if she didn't have a loaded gun pointed at his head.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Mai said in indignation.

"I knew you'd say something like that. Well just know there's always another way" Yamcha replied. This shocked Mai so much that her finger left the trigger.

Seeing this brief moment of hesitation, Vegeta smirked and moved as fast as he could and snatched the gun from Mai knocking her to the ground. He crushed the gun before charging an energy ball and aiming it straight at Mai. Seeing this Shu unsheathed his blade and rushed at Vegeta only to be stopped by Goku and Tien. Bulma, Oolong and Puar rushed to where Yamcha was to check on him but Yamcha was already in motion.

Vegeta stared down at the woman with pure malice in his eyes. He didn't like killing females but this one had crossed the line and threatened one of his friends so she must be eliminated. He felt a little remorse while looking at the fear that was obvious in her expression, but he couldn't allow that to stop him from doing what must be done. Mai stared at the blue energy with nothing but fear in her expression. She felt the heat radiating off the ball from her current location. She couldn't move, it was as if the man's icy cold glare and evil smirk were keeping her stuck in her spot.

She looked over to see Shu stopped by the man's colleagues, so she knew she wasn't going to be saved. She had already accepted her fate and bowed her head before she felt the wind in front of her shift slightly making her raise her head and look. Both Vegeta and Mai's eyes widened when they saw the form of Yamcha get between her and energy ball. Yamcha breathed in a mouthful of air before yelling at the Prince.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER" causing the whole area to go quiet. Even Pilaf, who was watching from the safety of his room, was shocked by this turn of events. Vegeta's shocked expression quickly turned into one of anger as he was only doing this to protect Yamcha, and now Yamcha was defending the very woman who held a gun to his head mere moments before.

Why couldn't the bandit just be grateful and move out the way. He was about to voice his frustration before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

Bulma was there with a soft expression on her face as she shook her head 'no' slowly. Vegeta looked into her deep blue eyes before slowly letting the energy dissipate and dissolve back into his hand. Tien had taken the dragon balls back from Shu before letting him pass to check on his fallen comrade.

When he got there, he could see Mai staring back up at Yamcha with amazement. Sensing eyes on him, he turned around and gave her a warm smile and a thumbs up.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let's try this again" Yamcha said causing the whole group to sweat drop and fall down (A/N you know how they do in anime lol XD)

"In exchange for your lives we require the last Dragon Ball" Vegeta demanded once he recovered from Yamcha's idiocy. Shu and Mai nodded to each other before telling the group to follow them into the part of the castle that was still standing.

Pilaf began shaking in frustration because his subordinates gave up that easily and were now leading the group to his location. Pilaf didn't know what to do so naturally he began to panic and frantically run around in circles.

That was how the group found him five minutes later when they arrived to take the dragon ball. Pilaf tried to resist but a death glare from Vegeta shut him down quick. Now that they had all 7 dragon balls the wish could finally be made and Goku couldn't be happier.

"We finally get to see the Dragon!" He said excitedly before being hit on the head by Vegeta.

"Pipe down Kakarot! There will be no summoning tonight. I can feel a full moon approaching so we will be spending the night at this palace. Unless of course the blue dwarf has a problem?" Vegeta said causing Pilaf to sweat drop.

"Of course not! There's plenty of room for you and your friends to spend the night. Make yourselves at home" Pilaf said with a nervous laugh. Vegeta smirked at the tiny man before he felt Goku's energy rise. He looked to see Goku looking out the window with excitement.

"Kakarot what are you doing? We aren't allowed to transform right now. There's too many people here!" He said pulling Goku away from the window much to the disappointment of the other Saiyan.

"Alright everyone to sleep. The wish will be made tomorrow at noon and Pilaf if you or any one of your goons even consider trying to take the dragon balls while we're sleep, I'll personally send you to hell. Even you Mai, Yamcha can't save you twice" Vegeta said menacingly before taking Bulma and walking out the room to go to bed.

Tien and Chiaotzu followed shortly after and Goku soon after that, still pouting. Pilaf and his gang stood there in fear before Yamcha laughed and told them that's just Vegeta getting used to them. Yamcha winked at Mai before he, Puar and Oolong left the room as well. Pilaf, Shu and Mai all stayed in the room with half fearful, half incredulous expressions on their faces. All wondering the same thing.

 _ **'What have we gotten ourselves into'**_

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Vegeta: 17,550**

 **Goku: 11,025**

 **Yamcha: 120**

 **Tien: 205** [JB1]

* * *

[JB1]


End file.
